Switching Up
by LibraRising
Summary: Leah Davies is married to Ashley Davies and knows little about Ashley and her family's mysterious history, until Spencer Carlin is reintroduced into Ashley and Leah's life... Will the secrets finally be revealed?
1. Introductions

Hey guys,LibraRising is my name, writing fiction is my game! This is my first story so tell me what you think about it, I welcome feedback...

Okay, so you know the drill I don't own anything but the story lne and characters I created, yadda, yadda,yadda.

The language gets intense at times, but other than that, ENJOY!!!!!

~LR

* * *

"Hey where are you going with my shoes?" I asked.

"Leah, these are not your shoes. I saw you wearing your shoes and I thought they looked hot," she paused to put on her coat and fluff her hair. "But I knew I'd never fit in those fucking clown shoes so I bought my own."

"Hardy-fucking-har-har, at least I earned the money for those shoes and you had to beg daddy for it, I swear I fucking hate you sometimes Ashley."

"Awe, well how about when I get back we'll fuck about it and then sleep on it, okay? Okay. I'm late I got to go." God if I didn't love her I'd kill her.

Leah Analis Davies is my name, I'm married to Ashley Davies, you know indie-pop star princess with killer legs, a gorgeous smile, banging body and a fucked up attitude; yeah her. I'm pretty sure you've heard of her, she had this highly publicized break up with her ex-fiancé Spencer Carlin.

I don't know much about this Spencer and their relationship, as I just moved out here from Florida's capital city. My focus for the better part of three years was spent with my days tending to the needs of and denying advances from sleazy politicians and nights trying to finish a children's book. Dealing with politicians from 7-5 and still keeping a strong sense of morals doesn't necessarily leave room for guilty tabloid pleasures.

The dragon lady came in my life late one Friday, while the legislature was in session, one of the craziest times in Tallahassee next to FAMU's homecoming.

I was going on a late night run to McDonalds for the representatives from district 46 and saw this gorgeous brunette demanding to know if anyone knew a 24 hour mechanic to fix her tour bus. She turned to me and said I looked smart enough to know what a mechanic is yet alone his location. Which I did, but she didn't know that and it was rude of her to assume. Ashley has this way of being verbally abusive to people as a first impression...God the memories are still fresh.

"Hey so do you speak English or is everyone in this fucking town an idiot!" she huffed.

"You know maybe if you weren't such a bitch, then the people here may actually help you out, and yes I do know where a mechanic is and I'm in to much of a fucking hurry to deal with some overbearing demanding drama queen!" I thanked the girl at the counter took the food and headed outside. "You have a good night ma'am."

"How dare you talk to me like that, I'm Ashley-fucking-Davies!"

"I'm Leah Analis, nice to make your acquaintance, goodnight."

I headed out of the door feeling bad but I got over it once I felt the refreshing taste of an Oreo McFlurry tumbled over my tongue. I ate some fries before cranking the car and was startled by a smiling 'Ashley-fucking-Davies' outside my window. I swallowed hard and rolled down the window. Like clockwork.

"Hey, sorry about before, I have an engagement in Orlando tomorrow night and I really need a mechanic." She said humanly.

"Give me a sec, let me make a call." I called my best friend who moved out here from California not to long ago. I'm trying to generate as much business for the guy as possible. "Hey Big C, I have a lady here who needs a quality mechanic to fix her tour bus Can you do it? Yeah? Great, she's going to be off of North Monroe behind the Hooters you can't miss her, alright bye."

"Hey thank you so much, Can I get your number maybe when can get together on my way back home?"

"Sure Ashley 'fucking' Davies." I giggled.

Why my cell phone always interrupt the good memories?

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Leah Davies?" this voice is new

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"This is Spencer."


	2. Southern Girl

Thanks guys for the encouragement, I'm feeling a little stronger...I need my Wheaties so keep 'em coming!!!!!

~LR

P.S.

"Wheaties"=Reviews

* * *

"Uh, Spencer who?" The apprehension in my voice had to be apparent.

"Spencer Velasquez, your sister's girlfriend?"

"Oh hey Spencer sorry I though you were Ashley's ex, Gosh it's been a while what's going on?"

"Nothing much, your mom wanted me to call and check on you. Oh I saw her in People Magazine she's hot."

"Okay that's nice. You talk to my mom?" I said sipping on my mojito.

"Yeah, so how's everything in married land? Where is that wife of yours anyway?"

"She had a press conference about the whole rehab rumor, I don't know how she does this shit it's utterly ridiculous. Lacy, how are things on your end? Don't try and ignore me I know you're on the phone, I can hear you breathing!"

"Good, I can get up now, the guy I had over last light, oh gosh he blew my back out!"

"Really, this is not going to turn into one of those conversations is it and when are you going to stop having random threesomes? And with guys no less, ugh?"

It's weird having a sister who wants to share EVERYTHING! Sometime I wish she'd keep her life with Spencer a secret like most honest American siblings. However, I guess it's something in the book of identical twins that says you have to be close. I never read that book.

"Look lezzy," she paused." let me do what I do okay I can't help the fact that I am sexually fluid and happy in bisexual bliss say it with me: NOT LACY'S FAULT!" She sucked in air. Well I hope it was air.

"And there is nothing wrong with being a lesbian thank you! Spencer you're a good woman for letting this sad little person ruin your life with sex and men, especially the grotesque proverbial piece of shit gender that is men. Honestly I don't get her, do you?"

"It's just sex Leah, it doesn't make me any less of a lesbian I just like to experience different types of sexual partners, but my heart is exclusively for women." She grunted. I don't even want to think about what for.

"Right, okay so different strokes for different folks, I get it! Kudos, just don't touch me when you see me I don't want to get that shit on me." I downed the rest of my mojito quickly, because I didn't know where the conversation was going to end up.

"What shit Leah?" my sister giggled. We're both serial gigglers and no it's not a twin thing.

"Whatever it is that makes you like that, I don't want to get that shit on me, that is how diseases spread."

"What diseases?" Spencer sounded a little offended, time to diffuse.

"I don't know pregnancy…that shit is terminal anything that stays with you 18-21 years or longer is fucking disease."

We all laugh, oh yeah I'm the shit!

"Okay but what kind of people call their family members when they're having sex, I mean seriously?" I huffed. I get huffy sometimes.

"We're not having sex, but every time I call you, Spence is always home and horny and likes to play with my-"

"Okay, I'm getting off the phone now! Spencer it was a pleasure talking to you lady. Lacy Amarise, I don't know what to do with you!" I hurried.

"Leah Analise! Hey does Ashley know you changed your name?"

"Haven't gotten to that it's not like it's important I just made my middle my last, isn't' that what Angelina Jolie did?"

"Yeah but you're not sexy enough to pull that shit off as well as she does." Sisters are quite the ego booster, they are.

"Fuck you, goodbye." I'm a great sibling.

"Love you"

"Love you back bitch." I smiled inside.

"Bye Spence."

"_Fuck yes_, Leah she's busy!"

Okay that was a definite moan, Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

"Oh God, bye."

I quickly disconnected and headed for the bathroom, hearing my sister engaging into some kind of coital entanglement is just too much. Where is the Lysol when you need it? I need to disinfect myself.

"Baby I'm home?"

Ah the sound of the dragon lady making her entrance. I could tell where she was by the sounds made as she moved: foyer, hallway, kitchen…wait for it…"Ouch!" and refrigerator door.

"Hey baby, how was the press conference?"

"Okay I guess, but all I could think about is getting back home to my sexy mahogany goddess."

"Really Ash, are we back to square one again?"

Oh well maybe I should say this before I continue with anything else, so I'm a black woman. Well I'm actually Italian and Nigerian, but by Southern standards I'm black. They don't care too much about the logistics where I'm from but I love 'em anyway y'all!

"You will always be my mahogany goddess, no matter how long we've been together,"

"Speaking of which do you know how long we've been together, Ash?"

"Um well I took you from that little Podunk town in Florida and brought you to the real world, let's see about two years ago and four years if you're asking me when we first started dating." She was definitely getting some for that one.

"So why don't you like to talk about Spencer, baby I mean we've never talked about that before?" what the hell am I doing? This is not the shit to say right now!

"Maybe one day, but right now if I don't remember correctly don't we have something to fuck about?"

"I almost forgot that baby, what would I do without you?" I didn't forget, you got to stroke the ego before sex, I urge you to try it.

She led me down the hallway to our master suite like I've never been in the house before. Although, I welcomed her taking the lead, I wasn't to aggressive in the initiation process, but I was a woman eater once the action had begun. I guess we balanced each other out that way.

She picked me up and sat me on top of the marble vanity it our oversized bedroom and undressed me slowly and delicately like a fragile child. I could feel every hair on my body rise with anticipation. I wonder if this is what guys feel upon an erection, meanwhile I sprung a leak beneath my boy shorts.

Ashley caressed my thighs like she was never going to see them again. She loved my thick thighs something that's home grown in the south folks. This Los Angeles girl didn't know what to do when she got the first taste of my Southern…charm, yeah charm sounds good.

Her kisses intoxicate me, I don't smoke too much, I do drink, but nothing compared to the high from an incredible-"

"Oh my god baby, you just went for it, huh? I love it don't stop."

She just went in for the kill, I was actually liking this whole 'taunt my wife thing' and she just had to go down there and clean my leak if you-God she's so fucking good at it-know what I mean!

"Ashley your phone is lighting up." You stupid bitch what the fuck are you doing, your wife is fucking you on imported Venetian marble and you're worried about a damn phone?! Calm down maybe she won't get it.

"Ashley Davies." Shit, why do I always open my mouth?

"Wipe your mouth, Ash." I whispered.

"Thanks baby," she winked "Yeah, she's what? Where?" she paced, not a good sign.

Tell me you're not about to leave me here like this.

"Which one? Okay, thanks we'll be there shortly." She motioned for me to get dressed.

"This better be fucking good Ashley, I didn't even come and you know how I hate that." I huffed. See once again I'm all huffy, thanks a lot Davies. Can I say that if I have her last name? Who cares its freaking hilarious…I think?

"Honey I love you, but I need you to move your luscious ass and I mean like yesterday!" she was growing impatient with my agitation, something was seriously wrong she usually lives for our banter.

"Okay. Ash what's wrong sweetheart?" Soft and compassionate I am.

"It's Kyla, she and that jackass got into a car accident."

"Oh my god what about her…you know?"

"Don't know yet, we'll see when we get there but I'll tell you what I do know in the car come on Leah let's go!" she rushed.

We arrived at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in about 20 minutes Ashley sped like a demon and we were there in no time flat. A rarity in LA from what I've heard.

"Kyla Dennison's Room, please. I'm her sister."

* * *

Authors notes:

So what do you think is wrong with poor Kyla, did her habit get the best of her? Who's out to get her? Why is her last name Dennison, I mean what is that about?

~LR


	3. Hospital Talk

Hey guys, this chapter is my attempt at a little humor so I'm looking forward to my "Wheaties" keep 'em coming! Help me get right!

~LR

* * *

"Ah yes, here she is go down that hallway and take a left she'll be in the first room on your left."

"Thank you." You'd think I'd said her cat was ran over my a Mac truck the way she looked at me, does no one say thank you these days, Jesus!

I went inside the room first while the doctor spoke with Ashley.

"Oh hey Kyla, honey we're here." My sister-in-law looked like she had taken bowling balls to her face and arms, and then rolled around in black and blue powder. She had bruises, cuts and scrapes everywhere!

Ashley walked in the room quietly and stood by the door. I was much better at the nurturing thing than my wife, but any fool could see she was just as concerned and scared as I was when she saw Kyla. She had tears streaming down her face that only I saw. I loved her sensitivity, although on the surface it tends to come off as sheer terrifying anger. She moved closer to where we were almost at glacial speed.

"Leah, where is Ashley?" Her voice sounded of fallen angels, broken and weak.

"I'm here, K.D. I'm here." Ashley said caressing Kyla's left hand, I was on the other side tending to the needs of the right.

"Is my baby okay, where is my baby?" She asked, that maternal instinct was kicking in. Go mommy Kyla!

"Yes the baby was delivered successfully and is beautiful, right here." She smiled wiping a tear, her sensitivity was sexy.

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"She has your eyes and Aiden's nose. It look's like your daughter will be Leah's namesake after all."

A smile came across her face. "I knew it was a girl, I've always loved the name Leah, but Aiden-oh my God, where's Aiden, is he okay?" she panicked.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down Aiden is fine he's getting fitted for some casts, he broke his left arm and leg," Ashley took a deep breath and sat it the chair next to the bed. "The doctor told me if your seat would've have been partially reclined you wouldn't be a new mommy right now."

"That was Aiden's idea he thought something might happen he wanted me to be laying down, but I didn't so he just leaned the seat back." She cried.

"Your husband, dare I say it, is a genius." Ashley jested.

"Ashley." I huffed, she makes me this way I swear.

"Ashley's a bitch Leah; we all know we can always count on her to be her bitchy self." Kyla chuckled, that's all her IV's and tubes could let her do, because Kyla was a regular hyena.

I hated hospitals, they're so freaking sterile with tubes and sick people everywhere, icky!

"I'm actually glad you're making jokes, because you look like you've been hit in the face with a pile of bricks by death himself, but this means you're actually going to be okay." Was that a hint of relief in her voice? I'd get her to admit it later, now would be inappropriate.

"Kyla honey, I'm so sorry. I should've listened to you… I'm so sorry I should've listened to you." Aiden said as he rushed….well technically he walked really slowly so 'rushed' would also be inappropriate to say. Anyway he was in the room.

"Hold your horses buddy! Do not go feelin' sorry for yourself your baby's life." I informed him because I'm a good person unlike my mean ass wife… Who I love dearly.

Aiden looked so remorseful and it honestly broke my heart. I could only imagine how Ashley was feeling, I mean she hated him. Don't get me wrong she hid it from Kyla and everything, but she would call him everything but a human being when she wasn't around. It was kind of funny, but that's a secret between you and me.

"Yeah honey, it's fine have you seen our daughter?" she smiled. Seeing Aiden must have instantaneously boosted her immune system because at this point she was sitting up and grinning like a school girl.

"Yes baby, she's beautiful just like her momma." He smiled.

"Jesus Christ Aiden, it sounds like you've been hanging around my wife. You got this whole southern drawl thing going on!" Fuck your sarcasm Ashley Davies!

Her sarcasm is so sexy, she is so damn sexy. Don't judge me, okay I like bitchy women!

"Yeah, she has rubbed off on me a little bit, but that's okay, any woman that can tame Ashley Davies is welcomed in my presence." He winked.

Which happened to be something I couldn't do; honestly who teaches people how to wink anyway?

So here's the scoop, Aiden and Kyla Dennison had been married roughly about two years. They had some strange drama that involved some girl name Ashleigh before they got married and they postponed there wedding and they're relationship for that matter. However, as you can see they got back on track. It seems to me like I married into a family full of secrets and drama. It's like their lives were a TV show and I was still trying to figure out where I fit in and what my motivation was.

Stroke of genius!!!!!!

"Hey guys…after you get out of here, why don't you come and stay at our house for a while until you get better? That way we can help y'all out with the baby." Brilliant idea if I can toot my own horn. Toot, toot!

"That sounds like a great idea, we'll be right back" Ashley yanked me hard out into the hall, almost taking out a nurse. "Uh…Leah what the hell are you doing?"

"What? You're supposed to take care of family when they need it, especially if there are children involved, Ashley honey, you know how they feel about that." The huffiness was back.

"Leah I know that's what you're used to back home, but baby this is L.A. okay? You don't take care of family when you can hire people to do it for you." She smiled.

"I know you're playing with me, besides…I know what the real issue is here Ashley 'fucking' Davies…You want to make sure we can still have loud passionate sex with them staying there." I said pulling her closer to me.

"You haven't called me that in a while, i like it. Is it that obvious?" she smiled sliding her hands further down my curvy hips.

"Only to your wife and I just so happen to be her! So this is how it's going to go, they will stay on the first floor of the house and we'll have the entire second floor to ourselves. Is that okay? I guess this is where two kitchens come in handy, huh?"

"Yes ma'am, I knew I married you and bought a house with two kitchens for a reason" Her lips were pressed hard on mine at this point. Talk about opening the flood gates. If Ashley Davies couldn't do anything else right she was definitely a well-skilled kisser. It always turned me on..

"Ahem...uh guys, Kyla and I need to tell you all something." Aiden said from the door.

I could imagine Ashley running up to the door and smashing it on his neck. Or maybe it was the glare on her face that gave her intentions away.

"Hey guys…Umm I think that you better sit down Ashley."

"Why did someone die or something?" she asked.

"No, that's not it, at all. We bought a house, that's what we were coming to tell you when I went into labor, and a few other things." Kyla spilled.

"Another house, jeez Aiden it must have taken you three years to sell enough blow for two houses."

"ASHLEY! Inappropriate much?" I huffed, once again.

"What I thought it was funny? So where are you moving to San Francisco, Reno I know that you guys were talking about that for a while…so where are you moving to?

"Ha-ha, laugh ii up now, Ash. You won't when you see it." He said as he cradled his new born daughter in his good arm.

"We bought a 5.2 million dollar home in the Ox Bottom district. Ashley, please don't flip!" Kyla smiled at me and I knew. I was instantly overjoyed and released a sorority girl squeal as Ashley was left clueless.

Ox Bottom was in my home town that was filled with million dollar homes away from big city life but not so much that you couldn't get Starbucks coffee. I took Kyla there one time and I guess she fell in love with it. I mean Tallahassee is small compared to LA, but it has a little of everything LA has, with the exception of paparazzi on every major street in the city.

"We're moving to Tallahassee!" she screamed.

"WHAT?!" Ashley's support was clearly absent.

"Yeah there's more…Kyla booked us flights to Florida for next week." Aiden added. He was a smart man not to lock eyes with his sister-in-law upon completion of those words.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ashley was now pissed and I was elated. "We're going back to that place, for how long?!"

"Until we get things settled, our stuff has already begun being shipped out to Florida, so about a month." Aiden proudly noted.

"Tell me you're joking." Ashley said stone faced.

"Nope." Kyla beamed and I rushed over to give her and Aiden a congratulatory hug.

Ashley sunk down in her chair, realizing the battle she was losing.

"Oh and Ash, try and be nice Madison is coming with us." Kyla slid that one in perfectly, I didn't even see that one coming.

"No freaking way dude, I'm so not going!" she huffed

"Honey, you know she's the best interior decorator in the country." I added.

"God hates me, he honestly hates me!"

* * *

Author Notes:

So do you guys think Ashley is gonna go or do you think Leah will let her stay in LA?

Tell me what you're thinking

~LR


	4. Mile High

Hey guys, Chapter 4 is ready for your enjoyment, don't forget to supply me with my 'Wheaties', I need those to survive and thrive in fanfic land.

So this might be the last chapter I post during the holiday season. Or will it? Stay tuned!!!!!!!!

~LR

* * *

A week had already come and gone.

Kyla and Aiden were waiting for us outside in their brand new Denali. Impatiently at that! I had finally gotten Ashley out of the house and in the truck, when my 'spidey' senses began to tingle. I ran back in the house, turned off the alarm and rummaged around for Ashley iPod accessory case. I figured she may have hid it to cut the trip short; two things Ashley can't live without is her Starbucks coffee and her iPod accessory case.

Leaving that thing and hearing her bitch about it was a fate worse than death. I reset the alarm, bolted the door, hopped in the truck and it was off to the airport.

"K.D., your face is healing up quite well, or did you just pack on the make up as usual?" Ashley joked.

I wish you guys could see her in the backseat…blank stare with dark shades on, in a car with dark tinted windows, occasionally rolling her eyes at the sound of the most minuscule human action, from breathing to actual conversation. Isn't my wife beautiful? I love her attitude. It's so sexy.

"Thanks. I tried everything, but then I remembered I have the number to your surgeon, and he took care of everything," Nice going Kyla_._ "Leah, can you pass me that folder next to Lil's seat." Kyla asked.

Okay so because their baby is my namesake, we came up with a nickname for her when we're around each other to avoid confusion. I'm big Leah, as I was here first, and she's little Leah, for very obvious reasons. So I shortened it to Lil. You know how 'lil' is short for little, or is that another thing endemic only in the south? Anyway, I thought it was cute, and they went it. See folks, I am the shit!

"Thanks! Ashley, I took the liberty of chartering a plane so no one would know where you were, so that all of our privacy could be respected for once." Kyla said

"Oh Kyla, you shouldn't have!" There goes that sarcasm again_._

"Don't be a smart ass Ash. It doesn't stay cute for long. Besides, our house has enough space for us to land in our backyard, and that's where we're going to do it. It'll be fun…See, this is going to more like a vacation!" Aiden added.

While Aiden and Kyla sat happily optimistic in the front, I handled some business with Ashley in the back.

"Hey if you're good on the way there, and once we get Madison, I'll make it worth your wild on the plane." I seductively whispered in her ear. "And you know how I get when I'm feeling generous…any…thing…goes. Weren't we planning on becoming members of a…certain club?" I kissed and bit her lip softly to seal the deal.

"Okay, so when are we going to get Madison guys? I know I've been a bitch, but you know that it takes me a while to warm up to ideas that aren't my own. So, is she meeting us there or what?" She asked cutting me an angelic, yet wry smile.

"She's meeting us there… Ashley, promise me you'll be nice this time?" Kyla pleaded.

"Sure K.D., no problem." She agreed, and I gave her a kiss, one that hinted to impending events.

"I love this turn around baby. You're making me want to speed up my plans to right now." I confessed.

Okay, so I'm a little easy. It's fine once you're married. For the bed of marriage is the 'do whatever' bed of infinite pleasure.

"Is that right?" she smiled, sliding her hand across my thighs.

"Yep." She kissed me, and it made mewant delay the trip. I must remain strong…

Twenty minutes later we were all sitting in the airplane waiting on Madison to arrive. To be the best in her field, she wasn't very punctual. She finally arrived, at 23 minutes and counting, with a host of luggage. I was actually afraid we'd make the plane crash, but upon thinking of all the other luggage we had so far, I was reassured.

"Gracias, mi angelito. Hablaré con usted más tarde. ¿Bueno? Ok, bye-bye." She disconnected. "Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long, I had to get my son off to school and my husband is hopeless without me." She said entering the plane.

"Hey, Leah right? It's been a while since I've seen you, how are you? You're still with her huh? She hasn't driven you to a divorce yet?" she smiled. She asked a lot of questions for one smile.

"No, we're actually very happy and things couldn't be better." I said fetching a pacifier for Kyla.

"Hmm, es el sexo entonces." Madison mumbled.

"Eso y mucho más. Preferiría que usted no haciendo eso. Thanks so much sweetheart." I retorted.

Okay so another thing about me, I speak fluent Spanish in Cuban, Puerto Rican and Mexican dialects, you have to in Florida. Mark my words, in about 5 years Spanish will be the official state language.

"Okay, Ashley I like her. You've got a good woman on your hands. ¿Es usted un latina?" she asked.

"No, ella es mezclada con nigeriano e italiano." Ashley answered.

"Ah, okay cool. I know I'm asking a lot of questions but last time we met I was kind of out of it, dealing with Ashley's mess of an ex and her new house. Have you talked to Spencer lately Ash, last time I heard she'd left the country and went to Paris or something?"

Kyla, Ashley, and Aiden became silent and it honestly freaked me out. There was definitely something I didn't know about.

"Awe, que linda, Kyla she's gorgeous…and looks just like Aiden! How'd you let that happen?" Madison asked.

"His genes may be stronger than mine right now, but I think she'll grow out of that." Kyla said.

"Yeah right, that'll never happen. She'll look like me all of her life." Aiden said handing his Lil to Kyla. How does she do that? Breast feeding looks so painful.

I shifted uncomfortably. It was something about the response to Madison's question that just left me a bit unnerved. I went by the bar and sat by Ashley. Yeah the plane has a bar, isn't that cool?

"Honey, what happened just now…and what happened with you and Spencer? Look…I know you said she broke your heart, but what really happened with you two? It seems like its some big secret, and I don't like not knowing what's' going on." Was I pouting…I was!

"Leah, baby, I promise you we will talk about it later but there are just some things… it's going to take me a while to be able to talk about…" she surveyed me face. "Look at you. You're worried, don't be."

"I'm not worried!" I lied behind a smile and from the looks she's giving me, she doesn't believe it, got to be more convincing.

"You are because anytime you're worried or scared your eyes are clear gray, and when you're happy they're almost blue. Hey remember a while back I was trying to come up with the color of your skin?" I shook my head in concurrence. "Well I figured it out…your skin looks like the color of a pencil." She smiled.

My wife was a regular Mrs. Crayola, but she knew the best way to get me to smile is to complement me, feature by feature. What woman doesn't love that, I mean come on?

"And the color of your hair is some kind of weird mix between auburn and black. H ow'd you manage that one?" She said as she cleared my hair from my face. Which reminds me I need to get it cut, it's almost down to the center of my back. I hated it there I liked it just beneath my shoulder blades, just long enough for me to wear it in different styles for dance.

Oh yeah, another thing about me, after I quit working for the legislature I went back to dancing and became certified to teach it again. And now I have three dance studios in Tallahassee, L.A., and Baton Rouge. Thanks in part to my wonderful wife. We help each other out that way. If she needs dancers for her tours, she comes to my studios; and if you want to dance for Ashley Davies, you have to dance for me. It's a beautiful partnership really.

"Hey Leah, let's check out the plane I hear it has a bedroom in it." She says smiling slyly. We got up and headed past the group, toward the back of the plane.

"Where are you guys going?" Aiden asked.

"We're going to check out the plane. You know, see all the bells and whistles they have in here." I lied, and I actually felt confident about this one.

"Okay cool…Hey Ash…you may want to cover her mouth, the other night at your place she was worse than Lil." Kyla said giving us a knowing glance.

"Oh I'm pretty sure that I won't, I love when she screams." Ashley grinned

"Ashley!" I was mortified. Okay so I'm a bit of a freak, but that doesn't mean that I want the whole world to know that.

"Awe, look she's blushing." Madison laughed.

"She is! Leah, it's okay!" Kyla laughed.

"Leave my wife alone please. She's not as open about how much of a freak she is, as I am." Ashley smiled, giving them the rock and roll symbol as she led me to the back of the plane.

"Oh this is pretty. It isn't as big as your private jet, but it's very, very pretty." I said in awe as I walked around looking at the miniature kitchen, lounge area, and finally the bedroom.

"Hey, why don't you come lay down with me."

She was giving me that 'I want you' look, how could I turn that down?

_This is your captain speaking, we're going to go ahead and prepare for take off. We ask that you turn off all electronic devises and fasten your seatbelts. Mrs. D., there is a special dock for the baby's car seat that locks it in place. The skies are beautiful so we should expect a smooth flight today. Once we're over a mile high, you may remove your seatbelts. Thanks for flying with us today, and if there is anyone in the bedroom area there are seats that buckle next to the bed._

"That means you, lovebirds!" Madison yelled.

"Okay, we hear you!" Ashley huffed as she closed the bedroom door. Imagine that, a little bedroom door on a plane. How cool?!

We got in our seats and fastened them snuggly across our laps. The plane started to move and my heart beat started to speed up. We were moving down the runway, as Ashley's hand was moving up my thigh. Upon take off, her hand found my heat, and began to massage it slowly.

My breathing became sporadic and my legs spread wider. "Oh god…please hurry up!" I exhaled.

"A little excited there honey?" She taunted…the whore.

"Uh…yeah. Do you know what you're doing to me, or does your hand have a mind of its own today?" I said trying not to whimper as my ears began to pop.

"Oh this thing? Well it's actually…following…my lead, this time." She said slowly pushing inside me.

"O-okay…well, y-you um…you k-keep on…d-doing that." I mustered.

"I'll wait…" she said as she slowly withdrawing her digits.

_Attention guests, we are just over a mile high and your captain has turned off the fasten seat belts sign._

That's our cue. Seat belts off. Mile High Club here we come.

* * *

Author Notes:

So what do you think Kyla, Ashley, and Aiden are keeping from Leah? Who do you think Madison is married too? Where's Spencer...

So here is your chance to add to the story! All readers are welcome to respond (even those without accounts):

What do you want to come next:

1. Leah finds out what they're keeping from her

2. Spencer makes an appearance

I want and welcome your thoughts, give me your ideas and you just may see them come to life in this story!

This is the section in the story that is totally review driven, so I'll be looking forward to your feedback. All reviewers are welcome, even if it's just for support! Thanks!

~LR


	5. Dinner Party

Hi everyone I hope you all are having a very prosperous holiday season I worked on Chapter 5. I'm not going to give a long drawn out intro. I think you guys will like this chapter.

Continue to review, thanks for your support guys!!!!

Oh Yeah Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~LR

* * *

Touchdown in Tallahassee.

First off, I'd like to say that my wife and I are officially members of the Mile High Club and I am thoroughly excited about it. Thank god we didn't have children yet, that would have been a buzz kill. I really feel for Aiden and Kyla sometimes.

"Wow the air is so clear here, I like this place already." Madison paused. "And they do have a Starbucks here too right?" She finished.

"Yes they have several." I answered

"Wow, ok well maybe I should invest in a summer home out here, so when Chris recovers from his surgery, he can do it in a healthier environment than LA." She smiled.

"So, when is his surgery scheduled for?" Kyla asked

"It's in mid-April, I'm excited! I want Chris to be comfortable in his body." She gleamed.

"You're all smiles about this Madi, but honestly do you ever miss Chris as Chelsea?" Kyla probed.

"I mean sometimes I do, but then he'll do something and I remember it's the same person but better, because he's happy with himself and I'm happy with that. You should see the art exhibit he's dedicating to this whole ordeal. It's amazing I can't wait until he shows it." She said grabbing a third of her bags.

Oh yeah another interesting tidbit, so Madison is bisexual and so was her long term partner Chelsea, who is now Chris. I think he's famous too, he does artsy stuff. I like her, him. He's cool. Well he's having final cosmetic surgery to smooth out some of the rough areas from the last surgery he had.

Don't ask me which one, I came in the picture after he had both surgeries completed.

"How does this process affect you, though? I mean are you okay." Aiden asked.

"No I'm totally fine, I actually admire that process! It took a lot out of him, from therapy to testosterone, and then the surgeries and the recovery itself took a toll. But he was happy he was finally a guy, you know?" She said

We got all of our stuff from the plane and headed inside. Kyla, Aiden, and Madison already knew the layout of the house and went to their respective areas, while my wife and I decided to explore the house. The huge brick and stucco home that looked like the kind of southern home I wished I grew up in. Two stories, four humongous white pillars in front of the house that framed a humongous hand carved wooden door.

However, Kyla and Aiden had some serious Beverly Hills flair going on, I mean the private airstrip in their backyard, that's not something you see everyday in Tallahassee, Florida folks, let me tell you!

Ashley and I walked through the kitchen that was the size of a standard McDonald's equipped with a fireplace encased in what looked like a glass wall, with a hug bay window breakfast nook. I didn't spend much time on the kitchen or my eyes would've turned green.

The kitchen opened to the dining room via French doors, the dining room table sat sixteen and the room was still was big enough to hang a 3'0 chandelier from the ceiling and build a fully functioning, fully loaded bar. I won't bore you with all the details just know that the house was freaking huge.

Looking at the place you'd think they were Texans.

"Honey come on it's just a chandelier." Ashley groaned.

"I know but it's so pretty and sparkly, I wonder if it's Swarovski?" I said.

"Who cares? I sure as hell don't, let's go!" There's her attitude again.

"So Ashley that business on the plane what was that about and what is it that you're not telling me?" I can be straightforward too. "You have no idea how awkward I felt, you all know something I don't, I don't like that Ash."

"I know I'm going to tell you but…"

"But what?" I'm developing an attitude. "Ash come on, I've been patient, what more do you want! I mean, we've been together so long and we only talk about your past in tidbits, well, unless it's your mother!"

"I know…Okay, the next big empty room we get to that's not a gym or pool room, I'll tell you everything." She said nervously

We passed a game room and a movie room and came to a huge empty study that was partially decorated. This explained why Madison was there, because every room we'd seen before was already completely designed and decorated.

"Have a seat, Leah. So don't expect everything to come out right on the first try, okay I haven't talked about some of this shit in years, okay. And if something makes you mad promise me you won't hit me!" She said. No smile, she was dead serious. I was a little worried.

"Okay." It was a promise I was bound to not knowing if it could be kept.

"So before my tour, the one I met you on I had just broken up with Spencer about 6 months earlier. I told you that and that she broke my heart really badly. What I didn't tell you was the how." She paced. "Well Spencer and I were engaged and she cheated on me…with Aiden and some other girl?"

"Oh okay did you know the girl and was Kyla with him at the time?" I couldn't help but look intrigued.

A woman, especially a southern woman, is born with an innate thirst for gossip and scandal.

"No I didn't know her and yes, K.D. and Aiden had just gotten engaged. Kyla had gotten this crazy idea to do a double wedding so Spencer and Aiden spent a lot of time together. Well supposedly during the wine tasting we sent them on, things 'got out of hand' or whatever that means." She ran her fingers through her hair, like the pain of the incident was fresh. "I forgave her, because I knew they had history, hell almost every popular girl at King High had history with Aiden Dennison. I mean Spencer, Kyla, Madison, and I dated him at one point."

"Really? Okay, that's not so bad. I guess it was just the thing to do in high school." I giggled nervously awaiting more information.

"Yeah, well Spencer ended up getting pregnant and I couldn't get passed that. She moved back in with her parents for a while, had his child, and just up and left. Spencer always wanted kids but knew she wasn't ready so Madison adopted him and raises him as her own now with Chris who used to be Chelsea… who also dated Aiden."

"Okay, that could've been the entire series of a soap opera. But baby, why didn't you just tell me it doesn't seem like that big of a deal for you to not tell me. So there was drama, honey I'm from the south, okay? We created drama!"

She smiled a smile of relief and sat down next to me and took my hands into hers.

"Leah, I love you so much and I'm glad I could tell you all that, I didn't at first because all this drama in one circle of friends tends to put people off." She said.

"Yeah but like I've said before I'm from the south and we created this shit. Oh Ash…just wait until you meet my sister and some of my friends from high school. Your drama would look like child's play." I smiled

"Hey guys, we've been looking for you," Kyla said with Lil in arms.

"Yeah, we needed to talk, I told Leah about what happened with Spence and me." Ashley stated proudly.

"Oh finally! She had us be hush-hush about it because she didn't want to scare you away. I told her you were tougher than she gave you credit for. You're a southern girl and you girls are born ball busters wrapped in sunshine. I need to spend more time around you and your friends. I wonder what I'd learn!" Kyla smiled.

She seemed to be the only one who understood what southern women were like. Maybe that's why we were so close.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I like this Spencer chick or not. She hurt my honey's heart. I still have some bandages to tend to." I said rubbing Ashley's head who was now lying in my lap.

"Yeah, I hated Ashley for a while, because I told her a while back the Spencer was getting a little crazy and she needed to break it off and she didn't listen, until she slept with my freaking fiancé, and had his child before his wife did." She paused to breathe. "However, she did get the message left her alone and managed to find this wonderful woman who I believe is her soul mate."

"Kyla you're so sweet." I smiled almost in tears.

"No problem sis, I feel so much like family now all of the secrets are out in the open and that makes me happy." Kyla said. "Hey you should invite your sister and her girlfriend over for dinner, that way we can find out more stuff about you. It would be interesting to see another you, well not another you…" She blushed.

"Yeah you can call Lacy another me, I was born 3 minutes before her." I smiled.

"What's her girlfriends name and is she from here?" Kyla asked.

"I'm not sure where she's from I haven't had the time to grill her about who she is, every time I talk to her she always gets interrupted by my sister and they end up having sex on the phone. It's quite disturbing. You're going to laugh when I tell you her name, though." I smiled.

"Well what is it?" They asked in unison.

"What is what?" Madison said as she entered and sat in one of the many chairs in the fucking ridiculously large study, with Aiden following behind her.

"I'm about to tell them Lacy's girlfriend's name, it's funny that you're all in here for this…Her name is Spencer." I laughed.

They didn't.

"Spencer who?" They said in unison…freaky much!

"Spencer Velasquez." I laughed.

They laughed too; a little relieved I take it.

"See it's funny now right?" I asked.

"Yeah that's crazy, you have a twin, an identical twin that's dating a Spencer, and you're married to a woman whose ex is named Spencer. Whoa, I mean that's insane! But at least she's a Latina and not some crazy looking blue-eyed blonde chick." Madison joked.

We sat in the study and talked a little bit more laughing occasionally. I learned so much about their history there were no more secrets and they spoke freely. There was a new side to everyone that made me like them so much more, I felt so welcomed and I liked that feeling.

Hours later, Kyla had prepared this amazing meal that had the ridiculously fucking huge house filled with the smell of good ole soul food. I had taught Kyla some fundamental soul food recipes and she served them perfectly, I was so proud of her. She was like my little southern protégé. I figured everyone has a part of the United States that they are fascinated with, and hers is the south. I'm not complaining.

"So when are they getting here?" Aiden asked.

"Well they live in Southwood, and it's going from one side of the city to the other and there are no expressways here, as of yet. They should be here soon, though."

The doorbell rang. It was the tune of one Ashley's songs; the one she wrote for me it was called. 'Heart of a sassy bitch' if it wasn't Ashley I'd be pissed at the title but its okay.

"Want me to get it?" I asked

"Sure." Kyla and Aiden said in unison. There seemed to be a lot of unity in this group. It was kind of cool. I wasn't too used to that.

I walked to the door and opened it, there stood my sister the beautiful picture of my perfection, she ran my dance studio here in Tallahassee and was in perfect physical condition, just like me. Long toned bronze legs, grey almond shaped eyes supple lips, skinny waist, C-cup breasts and curvy hips topped off with a luscious ass. Lacy looking good, was Leah looking good and vica versa. We looked good!

"Whore!" I said

"Lesbian!" she responded.

"God, I've missed you give me a hug." I smiled

"God what has LA done to you, you look better than me…so glamorous!" she smiled,

"Um, Lacy why does it look like we have on the same dress, explain this?" I giggled.

"Well, Leah we do and you can't say I copied you, I haven't seen you lately." She giggled.

"Well at least you have impeccable taste!"

We giggled.

"Come on in where is Spencer, she's in the car…fixing herself up."

"Road head, huh?" I know my sister.

"You know me so well." Told ya.

"You're a carbon copy of me, I came first so I'm more refined, see I actually got married…you're just a slut."

We giggled.

I told you we're serial gigglers my sister and I.

"You know that shits not legal here, besides I'm just having fun. Here she comes, baby you look fine stop fidgeting." My sister hissed.

Yes, I get huffy and she gets hissy…No it's not a twin thing!

"Sorry you wrinkled my shirt so I had to change the damn thing." She said

Spencer was hot! She was tall has long hair, colored auburn with blonde highlights. She had a hot body too. She didn't have much of an ass as I expected, but she made up for it with beautiful blue eyes and a nice pair of…Sorry, I got lost for a second. Spencer was gorgeous lets just leave it at that! She had that familiar, yet exotic look. My sister has great taste in women.

That could be a twin thing.

"Come on in guys." I ushered.

"_Were you checking out my girlfriend, Leah?"_

"_No."_

"_Yes, you were!"_

"_Okay so she's hot, you've done good kid."_

"_Thanks, I thought you'd approve. So where's your wife I want to meet her"_

_"Oh bitch don't even think about it."_

_"Leah, that is so not fair!"_

_"Deal with it, I'm older."_

_"Yeah, by three fucking minutes!"_

_"I'm still older than you, Lacy."  
_

Oh so another interesting tidbit is the fact that my sister and I can communicate telepathically, only with each other though. We're not like magical psychic twins or anything. We don't don't run and try and save the world like the damn Wonder Twins; we have enough problems of our own to go out and try and save the whole freaking world.

I showed them back to the dinning area, where the rest of the gang and baby Lil were. They were busy preparing the table settings and putting out the entrees.

"Guys this is my sister Lacy Analise Angelo and her girlfriend Spencer Velasquez." I smiled, but my smile quickly turned sour when I noticed the looks on their faces.

"Spencer?" Ashley said in disbelief.

"God, this is awkward." Spencer said blushing just slightly.

I surveyed the situation.

This couldn't be her. This wasn't her. This can't be her.

Ashley put down the plate she was holding and walked to the kitchen.

It was her. Fuck.

* * *

Ooooh it's good right?

Did you see this coming?

What do you think will happen next?

So tell me guys what do you think will happen next?

~LR


	6. After Party

Hey Guys,

I hope you all enjoyed your holiday season if, you're still partying it up be safe and have fun...

Not gonna take up too much of your time, I want to thank all of you guys for your reviews and feedback, I become a stronger writer with every single word you write so thank you for that...

Without further delay here's chapter 6!

~LR

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me! You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Ashley said in obvious disbelief.

"Okay Leah, I know it's not your fault, but seriously how did you let this happen? You've got to do more research in the future chica." "Her hair looks good dark, though. I'll have to ask her who did those highlights they are fierce! If they have stylist that good here, I'm definitely investing in some property." Madison said.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Kyla asked bursting into the kitchen.

"Can't we just kick her the fuck out?!" Ashley snapped. "I mean seriously, I don't want her here. See I knew I should've stayed in LA."

The room began to shrink around me and I felt smaller than Lil. I felt like at that moment everyone hated me and that was not going down. After all, I didn't even know it was that fucking Spencer! They couldn't blame me for that…

Could they?

"Okay look y'all…we're in my territory now. So, we're going to do things the polite way. We're going to go out there and try to make the most of this nightmare. I mean so far, she hasn't done anything crazy. So let's just see what happens, and if she tries anything crazy **then** we can kick her out." I ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Kyla said as she exited tugging Madison along with her.

At least Kyla and Madison looked somewhat satisfied with my plan, my wife on the other hand… Not so much.

"Leah." God, not the glare. I hate that glare. It's like she just burns a whole right through me when she does it.

"Ashley baby, don't worry okay. I got your back." I assured. "If that bitch tries anything, I promise you I'll cut her myself." I threatened.

"Baby…you're kind of violent, huh?" She smiled and brought me into her. "It's kind of sexy on you."

"Is it now?" I purred.

"Look I know I flipped out earlier, but I just never thought that I'd see her so soon after all the shit that went down. I was working on a 20 year plan of not seeing her, and I mean I loved her so much and she hurt me. I never thought I'd get over it…but I'm married to you now, and I know that none of the bullshit she may try can touch us." She confessed. "I mean look at you." She winked as she leaned in to kiss me passionately and I wanted to melt all over her.

"A-hem, um…Are you sure you want to go out there and have dinner? I mean, I have something a little better for you to eat right here and the beauty of it is that you won't even have to see her." I seductively pleaded.

"Leah, weren't you the one trying to get us out there in the first place?" She gave me the look that says she knew exactly what I was up to.

Truth be told, I didn't care that she knew. It wasn't like it was a secret, I'm hot, so is my wife, and emotional situations turn me on…Is that a crime?

"Yeah so… we can ditch 'em." I said biting her lip letting her know exactly what I wanted.

"Come on baby, let's go back in there, and I promise that I will take care of you later…I don't mind a midnight snack, do you?" She said biting me back and it only made me want to stall even longer.

I relented. "No, let's go….

They were all sitting at the table Lacy talking up a storm about Kyla and Aiden moving to Tallahassee and their baby. Spencer and Madison talking about how big Manuel has gotten and how Chelsea, I mean Chris', surgeries were going. Ashley looked a little stunned to see that things were going smoothly and I was more than relieved. We sat down, blessed the food and began to fill our plates.

I only hope this atmosphere will last all night.

"So Spence, where did you go after you left LA?" Aiden asked.

"I went to Europe, by way of Paris. Did some photography, fell in love and moved to Spain." She answered.

"Fell in Love?" Aiden asked.

"Oh that's so sweet, do I know them?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, I did and no you don't know her. I married a wonderful woman by the name of Lorena Anamaria Peña Velasquez." She looked like she was going to cry. "She was killed by a drunk driver a year and a half ago, and with nothing else left for me there. I came back to the states."

"Gosh Spencer, that must have been a really hard thing to go through. I'm so sorry." Kyla consoled. "I didn't know you could get married over in Spain. So that explains the name change. That had us all a little confused." She finished.

"Thanks and to be completely honest, neither did I until she asked me, and we went though the process…which isn't as trying as it is here in the states, believe it or not." Spencer informed.

The lively table took a more relaxed turn with the filling of empty bellies.

I heard about what Spencer had done from my new family, but I doubt they ever thought about her side of the story. I mean Madison got a baby out of the ordeal, Kyla and Aiden still got married and just had a baby of their own and I was married to the love of my life. So it couldn't be all that bad…

Could it?

"God Spence, I'm so sorry." Ashley said. "I'm not going to lie, I wanted you to hurt for a **really** long time, but I'd never wish anything like that for anyone. If anything ever happened to Leah…I don't know what I would do." Ashley said rubbing my hand.

"Yeah, it was hard for a while, but I took some time for me and I was okay… and eventually… I stop blaming myself. Then I ran into your sister while I was in Orlando, and meeting her made me believe that there is more than just one soul mate out there for you and that second chances are possible." Spencer finished.

"Wow you lived in Orlando, too? Spence I'm getting this worldly vibe from you. These past seven or eight years have really changed you." Aiden added.

"I guess. I mean after I left LA, I realized that I burned some serious bridges, and I didn't want to bring that trouble with me for the rest of my life. So I went through a serious overhaul, until I was happy with myself." She explained.

Spencer seemed really cool and knowledgeable about so many things. She had this vibe that was kind of all knowing, although I was still apprehensive about her. I mean this woman as cool as she may be, is still my wife's ex-fiancé.

"Don't let her fool you; she's still a little goofball. I'm usually the more refined one…So, is anyone going to tell me the story here or am I going to have to guess."

"_Lacy, please shut up! If you just give me two seconds, I'm going to go in the kitchen and tell you everything, so please hear me the first time!" _

"_Okay. I will."_

"_Now, please salvage the ignorant question you just asked!"_

"_Lesbian."_

"_Whore."_

"I mean how you guys scored a house like this in Tallahassee? Come on, what's the story here? Who did you kill? Or better yet, who'd you screw?" she saved it with a smile.

"Oh…well Aiden is an investment broker. He has his own firm back home, Dennison Dynasties, cool name huh? I own KyNational, a conglomerate encompassing publishing companies and talent agencies that span across the globe, and last be not least the lovely FreeRide Records, the record label that my sister and I run together. Excuse me, guys duty cries." She excused herself to feed Lil. "Come on, mommy knows you're hungry."

Honestly who invented that damned baby talk shit? I swear Kyla does it with or without little Leah being present.

"Wow! Looking at you guys, you wouldn't think that you guys were heavy into business like that. That's awesome. My sister and I always wanted to open a clothing store, for girls like us…with…big…attributes." Lacy confessed.

Damn my sister for giving away our secrets.

"That's really cool. I couldn't get into fashion with my sister because we have totally different styles, and here you two are. Having not seen each other in months and you still wear the same exact dress to a get together. That is so cool." Madison added.

"Yeah, I guess… I don't like it. Just because we're identical, people forget that we're two different people. Let alone two grown people." Lacy explained.

I could only nod in agreement, because she was right. I freaking hate when people ask shit like 'Are you guys sisters?' or 'If one twin gets hurt does the other feel it, like in that movie with Lindsey Lohan?'… These were actual questions we've been asked.

I excused myself and went to the kitchen as promised to my sister and began to tell her the story…without having to be interrupted.

"_Lace?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Okay, so here's the story. Spencer and Ashley were engaged before we got together."_

"_Oh shit!…wait, so she's Ashley…the Ashley? Well, I knew that."_

"_Yeah and… wait, you did? Tell me exactly what do you know, and I'll fill in the rest if I need to."_

"_Well, Spencer told me that she was engaged to an Ashley, and that she got fucking hammered, cheated on her by sleeping with her sister's fiancé and had his child. She almost ruined their wedding and nearly ruined her own."_

"_Wait what do you mean, nearly?"_

"_Yeah, well she said that she and Ashley patched things up and moved forward with wedding plans, until Ashley mentioned that she wanted to have kids of her own. Spencer didn't really want kids, that's why she gave up her son to a friend to let her raise him as her own. She told me Ashley was pissed because she could carry her brother-in-law's child and not want to even consider mothering children with her fiancé at some point. So they broke up, and Spence lived with her parents for awhile then went to Europe."_

"_Okay, well you know everything. Now you just have names and faces to match the nameless and faceless characters she told you about."_

"_Oh okay, well come back out here, they are wondering where you are."_

"_Okay."_

"So when are you and Leah going to think about having kids?" Madison asked.

"What?" I asked I was still dumfounded that Spencer was so honest with my sister. I was beginning to feel like she valued Lacy as her girlfriend, more than Ashley valued and trusted me as her wife. 

"Ugh, I hate kids, I love my nephew but I don't want to have the crying little beasts. Never have" Ashley retorted.

WHAT?! Did my sister not just tell me that she ended a relationship over not being able to have kids with Spencer?

"_Lacy did you hear that?"_

"_Yeah, I heard it."_

"_What do you think about that?"_

"_Well, you know we've always talked about raising our kids together and…wait a second, she wanted kids with Spencer, why not you?"_

"I know right." I blurt out accidentally.

Apparently while I was talking to my sister I had been asked for a response to that question, and this is why I went into the kitchen the first time folks…To avoid shit like this!

"What are you talking about?" Madison asked.

"Oh… sorry, got lost in thought. I actually love children, and want some of my own one day…once we're done living it up, you know?" I said.

"So Ashley, what are you going to do? My sister wants kids and you don't how are you going to deal with that?" Lacy asked giving a knowing glance in my direction.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Really why are we having this conversation anyway? We have two mothers at this table let's leave the baby stuff to them." Ashley smiled.

I don't think I was turned on by her attitude this time. I would pick a fight with about it, but right now there are more pressing issues to deal with.

Something about Spencer in Ashley's presence just made me uncomfortable… or was it the other way around. I just need to spend more time around them. Maybe I have some sort of ex anxiety about Spencer. I just need to spend more time around her, maybe I'm just...Jealous?

"You know, I always thought Ash would be a great mom, if of course she ever gave it a chance. But I could never convince her to have kids with me." Spencer said as she sipped on her Riesling.

"Yeah, you handled that for me now didn't you Spence." I see where this is going…and for some reason I don't think I want to stop it.

"Ashley come on, you knew that was an accident?" Spencer scowled.

"Chicas, can we not do this here?" Madison interrupted.

"Yeah, come on guys can we not? This is our first day here. Can we try and get along before we hatch out old shit?" Aiden continued.

"No, let's get this shit out right now! What you did has never…You hurt me so bad. You single handedly fucked up my relationship with my family, and you went off and got married to some Spanish bitch, who probably didn't even know what you did! I can't believe I let my wife talk me into being nice to you! You're… such a…fucking bitch and I hate you."

"Yeah well, I hope you remember what you did to me Ash. Yeah I didn't forget either. I hope you've held onto _**all**_ the things that went down." Spencer said calmly.

"Whatever, I'm sick of this shit!" Ashley yelled.

Ashley got up, went down the two hallways that led her back to our room and slammed the door… Leaving Aiden, Lacy, Madison and I totally unaware of what just happened. I think I need to have a private chat with Spencer, definitely before I go back to L.A.

"Hey guys. I finally got Leah down for bed. She's never cried that much before though." Kyla paused and took a sip of Aiden's red wine. "Mmm that's good, so what'd I miss… Where's Ashley?"

"She went to bed, I think?" Lacy said finally.

"Hey! I have a great idea… Okay so, we're going shopping in the morning to finish getting things for the house, and I know we could always use extra opinions. Leah has great taste, so I know you do too Lacy. I mean you guys are wearing the same dress for god sakes. And…since things are going so well…why don't you guys spend the night… we have plenty of room, and it'll be fun! " Poor Kyla… poor simple clueless Kyla. God love her.

"Baby, I'm pretty sure they'd want to get back home after a long night." Aiden said

"No no, I insist. We have more than enough room and that way we can finish getting to know each other...I don't want you guys leaving especially with alcohol in your systems."

Kyla was all smiles, and if you could only see the way everyone else was tethering looks back and forth, it was like it was a game of Clue.

"Okay… that's fine by me just point us in the direction of where we need to go." Spencer answered after a few moments.

"WHAT?!" My sister and I said in unison.

"_Lacy, what the fuck is she doing?"_

"_No clue, but I don't all together know if I'm happy about it. I mean your wife is her ex after all."_

"_Yeah, that's kind of how I'm feeling. I didn't expect to have to deal with her."_

"_Me either, Lea."_

"I think it's a great idea, besides Kyla wants us to help her out, and it's not like we have anything planned tomorrow, right?" Spencer asked.

"Excuse us a minute." Lacy said politely pulling Spencer to the side.

"Sure." Kyla said.

"Baby, what's the matter?"

"Are you sure you want to stay here after what just happened with Ashley? Are you sure that would be a wise decision, honey?"

"Sure, I know that Ashley is pretty mad at me, but it's good for us to get it out, you know? Besides, we're going to have to learn to get along for you and Leah's sake anyway, right?"

"Yeah, I guess … and I know Leah, she won't let her stay mad too long… So I guess I'm fine with it, but I want to make sure my sister is okay with it."

"Sure, absolutely."

Spencer and Lacy walked back in the room but I already knew the outcome of their discussion.

Oh okay, so another thing about my sister and I, not only can we communicate telepathically, but if we want to be nosy, we listen on conversations that the other twin is having. The beauty of it is that, it's totally selective. But this is one conversation I didn't want to take me by surprise. I mean honestly I have to be prepared to face the dragon lady at a moments notice. This is serious folks!

"So what's the verdict?" Madison asked.

"They're staying." I blurted out… Shit.

"_You just had to do it, didn't you?"_

"_What? I don't know what you're talking about?"_

"_Whatever…Leah that's so messed up!"_

"_Love you"_

"_Lesbian."_

"_What? I can't get anything more creative?"_

"_Shut up, I'm ignoring you now…"_

"_Ha! You can't."_

We giggled, and to everyone else it was totally random. Which made it that much funnier.

So we giggled again. See serial gigglers my sister and I.

"So, is she right or wrong... or are you two going to laugh all night long?" Madison joked.

"Yes, we're staying. How'd you know that Leah?" Lacy smiled.

"Oh I just guessed…I figured you missed me and wanted to stay." I giggled, then she giggled.

Yes we giggled again. I stand corrected, that may be a twin thing.

"Umm… Great! It's all settled then!" Kyla, the lovable ball of blissfully naïve sunshine that she is, bounced back upstairs to her baby… who was crying again. "Aiden honey, show them to one of the guest rooms."

"No problem." He happily agreed.

The rest of us were left to ponder what no one wanted even fathom… Who was going to tell Ashley?

"Hey baby you coming to bed... Oh you're still here?" Ashley said as she reentered.

"Yeah, they're actually staying the night with us! I'm going to call my husband and son now. Goodnight all… See you in the morning!" Madison laughed as she went to her room.

"Really? They're really staying **here**?!" Ashley asked.

"Yes baby, Kyla asked them to stay. Now let's go to bed, and I'll explain everything." I said ushering her back to our quarters. "Goodnight you guys."

"Well you better explain, or there's no midnight snack for you."

"Ashley that's not even fair." I whined.

"_Ah ha ha-ha ha! __Poor baby won't get her midnight snack."_

"_Lacy…that is so messed up!"_

"_What? I don't know what you're talking about?"_

"_You're such a cunt!"_

"_Lezzy."_

We giggled.

"What's so god damn funny?" Ashley demanded.

"Nothing honey, just thinking about something my sister said." I saved.

"And what's that?" she asked.

Nosy Dragon Lady…

* * *

Author Notes:

Did you guys see any of that coming... tell me your thoughts on things, what do you think will happen?

Do you guys think something serious will happen between Ashley and Spencer?

Do you think someone will end up heartbroken?

Share your thoughts with me!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~LR


	7. It's about to be a what?

Hey guys,

I'm sorry it took such a long time, but there is this thing call a life that like to break my from the normalcy of fan fiction. I hope like this chapter, I tried to make fairly interesting since I didn't post this chapter as soon as you would have liked. BUT I have decided to extend the life of my story from 13 chapters to a little bit longer...SO I hope you'll stick with me for the journey!

So without further delay here's chapter 7!!!!

~LR

* * *

She woke up early to go get her coffee and I don't know how she had the energy, guys seriously, because our midnight snack was more like an all night buffet. But she was feeling much better and that made me very happy. I don't know how I was able to walk around but I managed.

I walked around the room clearing the floor of discarded clothes and our…objects that we threw around after our midnight romp; thank God I packed all of the necessary…'materials'. I was beginning to thoroughly enjoy warm and tingling thoughts about my buffet, when Lacy barged through the door.

"Good morning love bug, how was your night? Did you get your midnight snack?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm surprised you didn't hear me."

"Well I was busy doing a little snacking of my own." She unnecessarily confessed.

"Wonderful, where's your girlfriend?"

"Oh, I left Spencer and Ashley in the kitchen, they were talking about something, I don't know." She said while thumbing through my purse.

"Oh okay. Lacy what are you looking for?" she asked.

"Oh just Ashley's cell phone, she said she threw it in your purse last night."

"Yeah she did, why? Does she need it?"

"Yeah, she said she has to make a few calls and since I hadn't seen you this morning I thought that I'd come and get it for her." she said.

"Okay, well you're digging in the wrong spot; it's in the left compartment not the right one."

"Knock, knock. How are you lovely ladies this morning?" Aiden said as he entered.

"Hey Aiden."

"God it's so freaky when you guys do that!" he exclaimed.

"Do what?" we asked.

"That! When you guys say things at the same time." He stared in amazement.

Another thing I hate is when 'regular' things occur with my sister and I and people try and make it out to be this "freaky twin thing". Everyone experiences coincidences, we're no different folks.

I swear if people didn't remind Lacy and I that we were identical twins everywhere we went, we'd forget that we were.

"Well anyway, Kyla wanted me to let everyone know that we'll be leaving in an hour… well, the limo will be here in an hour."

"We're taking a limo to go shopping…for your house?!" Lacy asked in amazement. "And don't you guys have an intercom system around here somewhere, why walk when you can press a button, right?" Lacy joked.

"Oh we do, it just hasn't been installed yet." He answered straight-faced.

Both mine and Lacy's jaws dropped.

"I'm just kidding we're not like that guys, come on! Kyla and I never really had nice things growing up so now that we can afford it, we prefer the finer things in life. It's a real chance for us to give Leah things that we never had." He explained with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, okay we get it; we had immigrant parents so we understand that wholeheartedly. That's all we heard growing up." Lacy cleared her throat. "Me and your motha just want to give you what we never had in our countries." Lacy said moching our father's accent.

"Alright cool, I'm glad you ladies get us." He paused to fix his hair under his UCLA hat. "Have you guys seen Spencer and Ashley I heard them in the kitchen and now I don't know where they went off to?" He said puzzled like.

"Oh, they probably just went to the gym, Spencer has this morning routine that is never interrupted. It consists of coffee with toast, bottle of water, and then her workout. So did you check in there?" Lacy asked.

"Oh, I forgot about that, I totally missed the gym; I'll go check on in there." He finished.

"Aiden I need your help!" Kyla yelled from the upstairs hallway.

Even when she's yelling, you can hear the sunshine in Kyla's voice.

"We'll continue to look for them, go help Kyla and we'll see you in a bit" I smiled.

"Thanks guys, having a kid is tough man, let me tell you." He laughed

Just then we heard the loudest cry humanly possibly for a child only weeks old. That scream could've woken the dead then put them out of their misery, yet again.

"AIDEN!!!" Kyla screamed. "I'm totally freaking out right now!"

"COMING!" he responded. Aiden ran upstairs leaving my sister and I to get ready and find something to wear.

I missed my sister, but for the record, I did so not like having to share my clothes with her…again. You share clothes when you're teenagers because at that point, your clothes are fairly crappy and no one cares who's wearing what so long as it looks good on you. However, I have since upgraded to labels and designers as did Lacy.

Besides they are my clothes and I didn't want to share! I'm not selfish it's just a sibling thing… not a twin thing.

We were dressed and ready to go find our better halves in the, also freakishly large, home gym when my insecurities began to show through my calm demeanor.

"So you're okay with Spencer and Ash getting close again?"

"Yeah, I mean it's good for them you know they're able to talk things out, you know? And they didn't quite get a chance to finish up their shit; it just kind of ended in chaos…so I think it's good for them?" She paused to open several doors. "Leah, Ash loves you and Spencer loves me and there's nothing that they would do to jeopardize anything that we have together…especially Ashley, since you guys are married now and everything."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I don't know what I'm worried about." I took a much needed deep breath. "Okay, this is the gym, so before we go in here do not get too excited okay, they have that abdominal thingy you wanted. DO NOT GET ON IT!" I instructed.

"God you sound like mom! Okay, I won't get on it."

We open the huge freaking door and right as Ashley's fist plowed into the side of Spencer's face.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" I mouthed to my sister.

Ashley and Spencer were fighting like rival gang members. Spencer had Ashley pent down until Ashley kicked out from under her. My wife pent her down on the mat that was supposed to be for lifting…not fighting. Ashley was ferocious and was beating Spencer in the head with Lead fists, while Spencer was punching Ashley all over her chest arms and stomach. This fight would've given any of those YouTube video's a run for their money. Clothes were being torn and anger was plastered against their faces.

My sister and I ran over and tried to break up the fight, although a part of us wanted to stand and watch them. Two incredibly hot girls were fighting and ripping clothes off of each other…come on, you can't tell me that's not hot!

They had each other in some mutual death grip like they were trying to squeeze the life out of each other, making it almost impossible to pry them apart.

Spencer was beet red with a busted lips and purple eye, and Ashley was furious with a busted lip, and bruises all over her arms and legs. She had scratches all over her face and I'm sure once Ash saw those, it would be like putting gas on a blazing fire.

"Párelo, párelo ahora Spencer!" Lacy screamed. "Let her go!"

Oh yeah, so Lacy speaks Spanish, too…We both speak French and Italian as well; those were the first languages our parents spoke. And as a prank on my parents my sister and I spent a year learning Portuguese so we could curse out our parents and have them think we were speaking gibberish the entire time. It's messed up, but it made for some awesome entertainment.

"Leah, your wife is fucking psychotic; keep that crazy bitch away from me!" Spencer screamed.

"I'm fucking psychotic? Spence you fucking threw a weight at me!"

"Oh pa-leez, it was two fucking pounds! Besides you insulted my marriage and my deceased wife and you thought I wasn't going to kick your ass." Spencer said trying to wiggle out of my sister's arms to get to Ashley. "How would you feel if your wife died, God forbid, and someone insulted her… it would piss you off."

"Not if it was a bastard relationship to begin with!" Ashley fumed.

"Ashley Nina Davies!" I scowled.

"Nina? Your initials spell A.N.D.?"

"_Lacy, so not the time!"_

In Lacy's lapse of perfect timing Spencer wiggled free and caught Ashley in the face with a right hook that would have knocked Ali out in the first round, most definitely. Even though, I was pissed that she hit my wife, I couldn't deny Spencer delivered a great hit… just as Madison entered the room. Talk about you perfect timing.

"What the hell is going on in here? Ashley, were you looking for yet another way for me to extort you for my comic relief, because I must say this is too funny!" Madison asked.

"Don't start Madison, or it'll be just another reason for me to fuck up your semi-pretty little face!" my wife hissed. Ashley was truly in rare form this morning.

"Oh please, you couldn't fuck up anyone but yourself, you selfish egomaniacal cunt!" A not-so-worldly Spencer noted.

"Ali and Frazier cool it! Lacy take Spencer back your room and get her cleaned up before Kyla comes down here. Ashley, get to our room _maintenant_, and I mean two minutes ago! Madison you should go and find something to decorate… no better yet, buy us some time to get these two cleaned up." I ordered.

Ashley glared in my direction and was beginning to showcase her desire to let some of her words fly my way. I wasn't having that, so I met her stare and she stormed down the hall way.

"Wow Leah, since when did you become leader and since where did you learn to speak French?" Madison asked.

"I speak several languages fluently; Madison please go by us some time, if Kyla sees they're not getting along after she pushed for them to stay after the little blow up last night, she'd feel awful." I explained.

"God Leah, you really are a sweetheart." She said as she scampered away with a smile.

I didn't know whether to be happy about that comment or offended.

~LRLRLRLRLRLRLLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR~LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR~LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR~LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR~LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR~

"Ash, can you tell me what the hell happened back there?"

"Not really." Is she really giving me this attitude?

Oh hell no!

"I'm not prying it out of you, I'm your wife and I deserve to know why you'd want to make and ass out of yourself! And the way you insulted her and her wife like that? What is wrong with you, Ash?" I was so disappointed in her actions.

"I don't want to hear this bullshit you're talking Leah, she's a bitch she deserved to get her ass beat…and she scratched my face, damn her!" she realized.

"Oh so what I have to say and my questions are bullshit now?" No answer. "Fine, get cleaned up, put on some make up or something be in the foyer in 5 minutes." I slammed the door behind me and went to the foyer.

Lacy, Spencer, and Madison were sitting quietly in the foyer waiting on the rest of us. My sister looked a little pissed off, herself, so I can imagine her and Spence having a similar conversation to the Dragon Lady and I.

Moments later Ashley came out and I was shocked at how presentable she looked and the amount of time it had taken… or better yet, not taken. She and Spencer had both piled on make up and went a step further with their oversized sunglasses.

"Leah, baby I'm sorry can we talk?" she asked reach in my direction.

"Ashley… I'm only going to say this once, don't talk to me and don't you dare touch me!" I said coldly.

Hey you may think it's harsh, but she has to learn her lesson. I'm not an employee or some random fan she could care less about respecting, I'm her wife and she was going to respect me.

"Spencer, before you get any ideas in your thick ass head, listen to what Leah just said and know that the same sentiment applies to you." Lacy said.

"Perturbou-a?" I asked her in our secret language.

"Si, mi ha irritato realmente." Lacy, responded in Italian.

"Okay you're both clearly pissed and you don't want us to know what you're saying… I get it." Spencer said.

"Why in the hell are you talking to me?" Lacy asked rhetorically.

"Hey guys ready to go?!" Kyla said as she beamed down the steps with Lil in arms. "Sorry it took so long, but I was having a post-partum moment and needed a breather but I'm okay now are we ready to roll?"

"Yeah." We all said in unison, with plastered smiles and faux cheery dispositions.

"We ready ladies?" Aiden said as he walked down the stairs.

"You know I am!" Madison said breaking our union.

"So are we!" Lacy spoke for the rest of us.

"I'm so glad that we're all here and getting along. I'm super excited you guys!" She smiled walking out of the door. "And it's gorgeous the sky is clear, it's the perfect day for shopping!"

"Yeah, it is very pretty today, I miss being here, maybe I should come back for a while." I said.

"That would be great, Leah." Lacy said.

The driver held open the door for us to get in. Madison being the diva she is, got in first.

"Spencer, Ashley… To be perfectly honest I thought you guys were going to have a knock down drag out fight, but you didn't. You both are being very cordial and mature and that's a good thing to see.

Lacy and I uncontrollably rolled our eyes and gave our women a disappointed look.

I couldn't help but feel that Kyla's words, though innocently optimistic, would be the guarantee that something would go horribly wrong.

* * *

Author Notes:

Naturally I have some questions for you guys:

So guys what do you think? Did you like it!

Do you think that Ashley's disrespect of Spencer's deceased wife was the only reason they were fighting?

Could Kyla be having some postpartum issues?

And last but not least what would you guys like to see in the next chapter?


	8. Heart to Heart's

So I felt bad about posting chapter 7 so late, so I decided to post chapter 8 sooner than planned. I want you guys to enjoy this chapter I decided to try my hand and a different type of drama.

I hope that you all like it... Tell me what you think, I live off of reviews...

~LR

* * *

We all were in the limo headed down Thomasville road into the heart of the city to begin our shopping excursion. Lacy and I were seated on the left; Ashley, Spencer and Aiden were seated on the right side of the limo and Kyla and Lil were seated in the back… all in silence. Well except for Madison who was yakking away on her cell, in my ear no less.

I swear if cell phones ever ceased to exist Madison would die, I don't mean calmly kill over, I mean her head would explode only after she had about six nervous breakdowns… Seriously!

Our first stop was at Lowe's to pick out some fixtures for one of the downstairs bathroom. That stop seemed to get Madison right in her element and she started speaking some weird decorating language that only I, my sister and Kyla were able to understand.

"Aiden what do you think about this color for the downstairs bathroom, do you like this color or should we go with a different motif?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah I like it, let go with that one." He answered.

I wonder if Kyla notices that Aiden always goes with whatever she likes at the moment. I wonder if most husbands do that with their wives, when it comes to decorating.

While they were discussing what to put where with Madison, Lacy and I decided to walk about the store to try and sort things out with our women. We can be hard asses at times but it's only short lived, so don't hold it against us.

"I wonder where they are, where would be the most practical place to find them?"

"Well I know my Ashley and she's somewhere were she can sit down and not be bothered with any of this." I responded.

"Yeah, and Spencer is probably in the outdoor section, trying to find something that she is convinced we need for the new deck" Lacy laughed.

"You know, I was expecting Spencer to be a little more feminine than she is, I mean she's still pretty feminine but when you look at her, she looks…so…gay!" I laughed.

"Is that a bad thing Le?"

"No I just figured she'd be more open and not so reserved like she is, she reminds me of the lesbian scene here in town… So totally gay! I swear to you Tallahassee, Florida should be one of the gayest cities on the map because everywhere you turn there are lesbians and gays!"

"That's not true Le, you're exaggerating." Lacy said shaking her head.

"Oh yeah? Well look over there… see…lesbians! Not only are they gay, they're married to men! I bet you any amount of money this is one of the only times they can see each other, be their gay selves and not have to worry about their husbands finding out."

"Damn Leah, I think you're right, look at how she's playing with her hair…did they just… Oh my god they just kissed, did you see that?"

"Yep, I'm never wrong." I said proudly.

"You're right. It would be funny if it was Reneé and Karma from high school. Remember how they would sneak off together during classes just to go make out. I wonder why they're not together now, don't they know it's the new millennium and they can come out and be together?"

"Yeah, not with their families, Honey we're still in the south and they're all bout breeding and marrying the right people and sustaining their family name and all that."

"I feel so bad for them."

"That just goes to show you there are many types of lesbians and gays, some can live with that shit and some choose to live out and proud, like us!" I said hugging my sister.

"Yeah, look there they are in the outdoor section. Ash looks like a serial killer with those dark colors and those big ass glasses. You always did like 'em strange, Le." Lacy laughed

"I wonder what they're up to."

"Want to find out?"

"Lacy, no that would be so rude and I don't want to intrude!"

"Oh please it would be fun." She said giving me a playful nudge.

"NO…well…okay maybe this once."

My sister always tricked me into doing things, it's true. It's not like I wanted to spy on my wife and her ex-fiancé… all the time.

Oh yeah, that's another thing about my sister and I, if we want to we can listen in on what other people are saying, kind of like mind reading but only if we know and are close to the person we're trying to read.

Like I've said before we're not magical or anything, it's one of those weird twin things.

"You get Ashley, and I'll get Spencer." Lacy said.

"Duh, how else would this work I don't know Spence well enough, you ready?"

"Yeah, you're right, I'm ready." She responded.

"Wait. Let's stand over here so we won't be interrupted or anything."

"Okay." She agreed.

"Concentrate." I said.

Okay so the way this works is that we have to concentrate on the other person, basically intensely thinking of that person, kind of like a stalker would. However, we're just listening to their conversation by being there ears and eyes… not following their every move. So we're basically doing some higher intelligence eaves dropping. Here we go folks!

"But Ash, I don't know what your problem is, I love Lacy and I'd never lie to her!"

"I never said that you would, I just asked you if you told her everything."

"Yeah, she knows."

"So she knows about the fact that you had Aiden's child and that you almost ruined Kyla and Aiden's wedding?"

"Yeah she knows all of that, did you tell Leah that you miscarried his child in high school?"

"No that was so long ago I thought it wasn't important. Leah does know about everything else… well except for Milan."

"Milan? What happened in Milan, did you see me in Milan or something?" Spencer asked.

"No, you were in Milan too?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah briefly, I was doing a photo shoot two blocks away from where your concert was being held."

"Oh, well a few months ago I was finishing up the 'Broken Dreams' world tour and fooled around with this girl for a few days."

"Ashley! How could you?" Spencer asked in disbelief.

"I was missing home and she looked just like Leah, almost down to her smile. I mean, she had the same complexion, hair texture, she was biracial too. I think Irish and African-American, she was one of the dancers from Leah's studio. We didn't have sex or anything, just a little cuddling, kissing, and…wait… shit…well, there was semi-sex involved." Ashley said almost in tears at her realization.

"Semi-sex, what is semi-sex Ash?"

Ashley made a wiggling gesture with her fingers, and Spencer got the message.

"Have you ever tried to tell Leah about…?"

"Yeah, but I'm so afraid she's going to leave me, I love her Spence… I mean I love her almost how I used to… I'd NEVER want to hurt Leah, Spence that was obviously one of the biggest mistakes of my life."

"I'm sure, but you know you've got to tell her, Ash." Spencer said in that all knowing tone.

"I will. I just have to build up the courage?" she said wiping the remnants of tears from her face. "And I just wanted to say I'm sorry for talking about your wife like that, it was totally wrong and I guess I was just a little jealous and angry."

"Yeah it was! I meant that was a fucked up thing to do even out of jealousy and anger, it was low even for you Ash." Spencer's voice began to crack with agitation.

"I know, you just show up out of the blue and mentioned that after you left me here, you went off to Spain and got married… I felt betrayed and hurt, because it made me feel like you didn't give a shit about me or what we had and that fucked with me all night. I just exploded this morning." She confessed.

"Yeah, if I would've thought about that before we came, I wouldn't have come. I just wanted to see Madison in person and talk to her about Manuel." Spencer said meekly.

"Yeah I know…wait what?! You knew that we were all here? If that's the case why did you act so shocked to see all of us?" Ashley asked obviously a little perturbed.

"I couldn't very well come there with you thinking of me as the bitch I once was; I would have never been welcomed here. And before you say it I wasn't thinking about coming to see you, I wanted to talk to Madison to see how Manuel was doing." she said trying to keep Ashley calm.

"He's fine, how the hell did you know that we were all here?"

"Well…Madison…"

I broke my concentration unintentionally, the tears had turned to sobs and I could no longer focus on their conversation.

"Lacy, I can't take anymore of this…she…she…" I cried.

"I know come here." Lacy said embracing me. "It's alright, I know it hurts but you heard her, it was a mistake and she feels awful about it. That's got to count for something right."

"NO Lacy! She still cheated on me…Did you know about Spencer's plans?"

"No I didn't, but trust me we will most definitely be talking about it later!"

I pulled away from my sister and cleaned myself up. At this point I was glad that I didn't have to wear make-up because I would have easily been found out.

We could hear Madison coming down the isle like a mad woman; apparently it wasn't because of something bad because she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Chicas guess what?!"

"What? We don't know."

"God it's freaky when you two do that."

"Do what?" we asked.

"Saying things at the same time, but anyway, Chris and Manuel are coming out here in a few days! Chris came to Tallahassee a while back for a show and loved it so much that he wants to look into getting a house here as well." She exclaimed.

"Oh great, the gangs all here!" Ashley said walking toward us.

I ignored Ashley and looked passed her to see Spencer, Aiden, and Kyla talking and looking at a really artsy looking light fixture. I couldn't deny that she was right because out of all the aisles in the huge store we all managed to find our way back to each other. The gang really was all here.

"Madison what are you so happy about?" Ashley asked and she came up right behind me.

I forgot she wasn't wearing heels today; instead she wore her black Ed Hardy converses that matched with her black and pink cargo pants. She was wearing my solid pink top with the black jacket that went with her pants and a black hat. She looked dark and sexy, but as sexy as she was, it didn't deter me from wanting to drag her up and down every single aisle in the entire store.

"Chris and Manny are coming down for a few days, to go house hunting. He wants to get a house out here; he's getting tired of LA, so he wants a house he can escape to out here."

"Madison that's great maybe we could be neighbors!" Kyla beamed. "I'm a little hungry, what say we go grab some food and then make the next stop, I need as much energy as I can muster right now?"

"Kyla aren't you supposed to stay inside a month after giving birth?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, but there's so much to do… I'm super excited and I want to get my house in order. I know I'm hard-headed but, that's why you guys are here to help out for! Now let's go I'm starving." She smiled.

Only Kyla can be blatantly pushy and still maintain her adorableness, I wonder how she does it. Maybe I could use against Ashley to get my way…but that's if we'll still be married

Everyone else had turned and headed for the exit and I was still facing the same direction hoping Ashley was walking with them.

But I was wrong.

"Leah, I need to tell you something." Her voice cracked with nervousness and when I turned to face her, her eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

"What is it, baby what's wrong?" I already knew.

"You're talking to me now? Anyway, I've wanted to tell you something for a few months now…and…I…I think I have the courage to do it now. Leah, I love you so much and you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Guys can we hurry it up!" Madison yelled. "Dios mio, you move slower than my contractor, hurry up!"

Pushy on Madison wasn't adorable…it was aggravating.

We turned to see Spencer, Madison, and Aiden standing in the doorway.

"Hey Madison give them a sec, Ashley needs to tell Leah something very important." Spencer said.

"Is she telling her about Milan?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah, how did you…?"

"I was with her when she was in Milan, I was doing business there and decided I'd save money and fly back on her Jet."

Aiden waved that everything was fine, they walked outside and Ashley continued.

"You know that I love you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you right?"

"Yes, what's going on? You're scaring me." I said, not because of what she was going to say, because I already knew, but because she was actually going to say it.

"When I was in Milan, I…I…I cheated…on you."

I knew what she was going to say and yet I cried uncontrollably anyway.

"Leah, I'm so sorry, I never meant for it to happen I swear to you. If I could go back and change it I would, baby I'm so sorry."

"With who?" I already knew.

"One of your dancers on tour." I knew that, too.

"Was it Simone?" Simone was Irish and African-American. She was also my best friend.

"Yeah." Suddenly this huge store felt so small.

My legs began to feel like jello and couldn't stand let alone walk. I tried to take a step back away from her and would've landed on the cold floor in Lowe's… but my adulterous wife caught me before I could reach the ground. She picked me up and gestured for me to get on her back so she could carry me.

I was hurt and so very angry, but I loved her and I could feel the remorse emanating from her body. Feeling that from her made me a little bit more at ease to know that she had, indeed, been struggling with this for a while.

I'm not saying its okay that she cheated on me, because she definitely deserved to have her ass whooped! The fact that we're both women would mean nothing because I could still be charged with domestic violence for kicking her ass, so it would never work. Forgiveness with a little torture seemed like the most viable option for this situation.

"Ashley, have you ever cheated on me with anyone else?" I asked.

"No, and I never ever do that again, I promise you that Leah." I trusted her words. I gave in to her remorse.

I rode piggy-back all the way out to the limo. While I rested my head on her shoulder I needed her to know a few things.

"Ashley Nina Davies, I swear if I didn't love you I'd leave you…so you better know that you have some serious, and I mean SERIOUS…making up to do!" I informed.

She put me down, embraced me and gave a kiss that put a tingle in all the right spots.

"I think I could overlook a small slip of the hands, besides I've slept with Simone so all is forgiven… but umm what say we ditch our group for a mid-day romp in a public place?"

What can I say I'm a bit of a freak, don't judge me!

"Baby, I love you…and I promise I'll make it up to you when we get back home." Ashley seductively whispered.

"You get everything resolved?" Spencer asked Ashley.

"Yeah she's all over me again, I'm happy… did you?" She responded.

"She's in my arms and she's not trying to kill me, so I guess so." Spencer smiled.

We all piled back in the limo this time, Ashley, Madison, and I on the right; Lacy, Spencer and Aiden on the left and Kyla and Lil kept it consistent in the back. I looked at my sister and she smiled at me and then she spoke to me.

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'll be fine._

"_Did she come clean or something?"_

"_Yeah, she did, in Lowe's… que romantico, right? Then she gave me this kiss…girrrl… Oh my god!" _I blushed.

_We giggled_.

"_See even when in weird situations, we giggle." She stated._

"_Yeah, we probably get it from mom you know she'll giggle for no reason at all, just to giggle."_

"_Yeah, you're right. Leah?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I realized that I'd rather be fighting with Spencer than to be with anyone else, and I love her more than I've ever loved anyone…so I'm going to ask Spencer to marry me?"_

"WHAT!"

There I go again, losing my composure, now I have to do damage control.

"Baby that was my ear, and what are you 'what-ing' about?"

"_Should we tell them Lacy?" I asked. "I don't think any of them know that we can do this."_

"_I don't care, but I don't want them to know that we can collectively read minds."_

"_Oh you don't even have to worry about that, Ashley would never trust being around me again."_

"_Spencer as well, at least that way she'd never be able to keep things from me."_

We giggled.

"_You tell them Lacy it'll be that much more amazing…amazingly funny!"_

"_Okay."_

"She yelled 'what' because of something that I told her." she confessed.

"But you didn't say anything." Aiden said.

Apparently I got their attention more so than I realized because everyone was giving me the 'this-bitch-is-crazy' look.

"Yes, I did you just couldn't hear me." She smiled.

"So you guys do have a special twin thing?" Kyla asked with a confident smile on her face.

"Yep." We answered in unison.

"I knew it!" she squealed. "That's so cool!"

"Baby, I didn't know that. That makes you…and your sister a little more awesome!" Ashley said planting a kiss on my cheek.

"You guys can't read minds can you?" Spencer joked.

"No we can't read anyone's mind." I answered.

"_Yes we can." _I thought.

Lacy giggled at me and shook her head.

"You guys, that's so cool." Aiden said.

"Yeah, you two are pretty weird alright." Madison nonchalantly noted.

We arrived at Village Inn, got out of the car, and were headed inside when Spencer asked everyone to wait.

"I know you're all hungry but this just can't wait any longer. Lace, can you come here for a second."

"What's wrong is everything okay, baby?"

"Yeah, this past year has been very interesting for us, from me getting over Lorena's death to falling in love with you. And earlier today when you were giving me the silent treatment, I realized that I'd rather have you mad at me, then to not have you in my life at all… and I just couldn't wait any longer." Spencer got down on one knee and pulled a teal box out of her pocket.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! It's Tiffany, it's Tiffany teal!"

She screamed, jumped back and did the "oh my god" hand wave that sorority girls do, oh did I mention my sister and I are sorority girls? First and finest, take that!

"I love you so much, and I know that meeting you has been my destiny from the start. As much as I love and miss Lorena, I now know she was the stepping stone that led me to you. I think that she'd be happy know that I found someone who completes me… So Lacy Amarise Otunga-Angelo, will you marry me?" Spencer asked with tears streaming down her face.

We all looked around at each other in amazement, was this really happening? Ashley had wrapped her arms around me and was smiling along with the rest of us.

It felt like hours had passed, before Lacy answered.

"Oh my god… OH MY GOD…Yes, sí, sim, oui…and in any other language…yes Spencer Michelle Velasquez, I will marry you."

We all clapped and cheered for the newly engaged Spencer and Lacy, we gave congratulatory hugs and kisses and we walked inside to fill our bellies.


	9. Loving Turns

Hey guys, I'm so glad that you're loving the story! I'm glad that you're enjoying the characters that I created and the still loyal to the ones I DO NOT OWN. I'll try not to bore you too much but I just have to mention a couple of people who have consistently shown me love and connected with this story so thank you:

Alzaka789, Birdseyeview57, LoveAsh87, and XxsetmefreexX

You all are awesome keep reviewing and keep reading...

~LR

* * *

We waited to be seated when my sister stopped kissing Spencer long enough to express her partial disappointment.

"God, I wish my mom and dad were here to witness this." Lacy told Spencer.

"They're here; they were standing right in front of the door."

"You called them?" Lacy asked me.

"No, Spencer's told us weeks ago, she wanted to marry you, Lacy. She called us about an hour ago when you all were shopping and said today was the day and to meet you guys at Village Inn in 20 minutes. Thank god we live five minutes away or we would've missed it!"

A thick husky northern Italian accent sounded off loud and clear from behind a USA Today newspaper… a very familiar accent at that.

"Papá!" My sister said as she jumped in my father's arms. "Papá I'm getting married."

"I know." He responded. "Well Analise, you just a-gonna stand there?"

"Hey pop." I laughed.

"Oh and what about me?" My mother said as she sauntered from around the corner. "I don't get any love?" her accent about as thick as my dads except hers had some sort of African eroticism sprinkled into it, that I always wished I had.

"Mommy!" I screamed. "Oh my god I've missed you soooo much."

Okay, so my sister and I totally have favorite parents, don't we all?

My sister and I swapped parents and settled back into our adult-like selves. After my sister and I regained our composure and our parents greeted and administered hugs to everyone else we sat down in our section.

"So Ashley, why haven't you come to visit us, huh? You've kept our daughter busy in LA and now she's too skinny!" My mother said.

Okay so even though there are skinny Nigerian women who would make Iman look like Whitney Houston on a 6 month binge on crack, or whatever she 'says' she's on, they will fight you to the death about plumping up a bit. Even if they were skinny themselves, it's a sad turn of events, it is…but it's my culture.

My mother was one of those women, about 5'5, even bronze skin the kind that makes you think she cracked the secret to getting the perfect tan… but its all natural folks! She has shoulder length salt and pepper hair that makes her look Hispanic until she opens her mouth and she has the grayest eyes you'd ever see in your life. She was selfless enough to give Lacy and I identical set of eyes that matched hers… although I doubt she had anything to do with that little tidbit.

"Mommy, I look skinny but I'm your daughter, don't forget that I know how to eat." I reassured.

"Yes ma'am, your daughter all but surprises me sometimes with the way she puts it away and maintains that beautiful figure of hers." Ashley says giving me a playful nudge.

"Wow, I like you already, anyone who can get Ashley Davies to be polite is alright with me." Madison commented.

My wife shot her a bite me look at I wanted to take her down in the middle of Village Inn with no second thought. Okay, so for the record I just want to state that I do not have a problem I just love my wife, she's a hot sexy adulterous (no I didn't forget), talented woman in the sack…or wherever we decide to do it.

We all gave Rachel our server, the run down on what we wanted, how we wanted it and Kyla stressed how quickly we wanted it, with a smile no less. We were all talking and laughing at the stories my dad entertained everyone with and inspired by my mothers stories of harrowing though the trials of a relationship.

Ayesha, that's my mother's name, love to tell stories of what it was like coming up in her day having an attraction to those outside of her race. She saw it as a badge of honor that she and my dad had been married for over 25 years and were still happy and in love. It's something about foreigners when they come to America they strive to keep their marriages together. Most immigrants see America's fascination with divorce as some sort of pathetic outward show of laziness, like American's are so lazy that they can't even put in effort to keep a relationship alive.

"…See when I and Francisco first met, we had to deal with our families' disapproval, and with being new to America. The hatred that we endured almost caused our demise, but we both agreed that we'd never be like most American's that get separated and/or divorce when times got tough." She continued.

See I told you…Or maybe it's just my family.

The immediate area around began to smell of fresh eggs, pancakes, and other delectably mouth watering breakfast items, which meant the food was here…and I was all but too excited about it. I am a dancer and I value my body as it interprets my art, but if I'm hungry I'm going to eat what I damn well please… with or without moderation.

Don't judge me folks, okay? Think for a second, okay…What would Rachel Ray do, she'd eat right? Okay then, don't judge me or Rachel Ray.

Soon the table was filled with plates, some empty some not and space was becoming a little limited. When my father decided he wanted to break the silence that was going on due to full mouths or full bellies, or both.

"So Ashley, I know from a biological standpoint that this is impossible, but I know with money you can do damn near anything."

"God, it's so weird to hear you curse dad?" Lacy giggled.

"Hey, what did I tell you about the lord's name, eh? That is not how I a-raised you Lacy Amarise"

"Sorry." she retreated. "My bad."

"Yes sir, I'm listening." Ashley said attentively.

"Yes, so when can I expect to see grandchilrens running about, I'm an old man I don't want to have to wait forever 'til I can enjoy being apart of my grandchildren's lives." My father was never one to beat around any bushes unfortunately.

"Frankie!" my mother interrupted. "When they want kids they'll have them."

"What Ayesha… my Leah would be a great mother, you know that. So Ashley when can I expect some kids, eh?"

"Ugh…" A little less than eloquent my wife was at this point.

The whole table stared at Ashley with a more than interested grin on their faces.

"Well actually, I was thinking about it the car on the way over here and I think that…"

"Oh my god, are you… the…Ashley Davies?!" interrupted this obnoxious little blonde bitch who totally disregarded the rest of us at the table. At the most inopportune time no less.

The dragon lady is rubbing off on me, I'm silently cursing out a teenager; I need to calm down.

"Yep that's me, if you give me a few moments to finish talking to my family, I'll come over and talk to yours, okay?" She smiled politely.

"Okay." The little intruder bounced away.

She must have been feeling generous today, she usual hates when people come up to her when she's eating or with family or…anytime. Ashley is one of those people who got into the music business for the love of singing and writing her music, not necessarily for the love of the people.

Then it hit me, Ashley just lied to this poor unsuspecting little bit- girl…

I guess I'm more interested in hearing what my wife has to say than I gave myself credit for… or more than I was willing to admit.

"But anyway, I was thinking about it and I think I would love to have kids at this point, I released so many albums over the years…I've done movies and countless world tours… but… I have never really taken a substantial break…and…I think its time."

Everyone with the exception of my parents was in shock at this point, but continued to listen.

"So to answer your question dad, once I talk thins over with Leah, I would love to have kids soon." She ended

"That's what we like to hear. You know Ash-a-ley" I would never understand why my dad even with his accent butchered up her name that badly. "When Leah told me she was a lesbian I was upset, but she's found a pretty good choice for a wife and you treat her like she needs and deserves to be treated… so you're okay in my book." We all smiled as he reached across my mother and the small section of cleared table space to pat Ashley's hand in approval.

She smiled, I was all confused and when I looked around the table everyone seemed to be somewhat thrilled with Ashley. She seemed to have come full circle right up under our noses and everyone was smiling, also in approval.

Everyone but Spencer, so I immediately got Lacy's attention.

"_Lacy, what's up with Spence, she's so red in the face, is she okay?"_

"_Dude, I don't know. It kind of looks like her mad look, but she has nothing to be mad about. Last time I checked, she wasn't allergic to anything… so she's probably just full or something." _

"_I don't know you should figure out what's wrong though, just to be sure I don't want her to like pass out or anything?"_

"Spencer, you okay?" My father asked, making sure to catch mine and my sister's attention.

Oh another interesting tidbit about my family: so my dad, if close to me and my sister can hear us when we communicate telepathically… which is why we learned Portuguese, ladies and gentlemen.

See it all makes sense; we're not well studied for just any reason, Lacy and I were always trying to be a step ahead of our parents… Like most good children.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, I'm just taking in all this information, on top of the fact that I'm filled to the brim with pancakes, I'm feeling a little tryptophan action going on, right about now." She smiled.

"Oh okay, or 'the itis' that's what they call it here in the South." My mother grinned.

"_So Ashley wants kids, and then she doesn't? Dude I so don't get your wife."_

"_Neither do I at times, but in the end, everything that she does, makes since it's not so much the process as it is the end result with her, you know?"_

"_Wow…"_

"_Wow what?" I asked._

"_Oh my God…goodness." She corrected remembering my dad could hear us._

"_You really are in love with her?" _

"_Yeah, are you just figuring that out now?"_

"_No, but sometimes, it really hits me that you're happy and in love and I know that it's possible for me too."_

"_Lace, you're going to make me cry stop that."_

"_No, Lee I'm serious when I see you happy, it's like seeing myself happy and that is a wonderful something to look forward to."_

Instant waterworks.

"_You see what I'm reduced to? It's all your fault!"_

"Honey, I didn't upset you did I?" Ashley lovingly inquired.

"No, I just have an amazing sister."

"You guys were doing that thing, huh?" We nodded in the affirmative. "That is so sweet, talk like that makes me want to be around my sister all the, but she's tied to LA." Kyla smiled rocking Lil to sleep.

"Maybe…Leah how would you like to move back home?" Ashley asked.

"What?!" I asked a little confused and a little excited.

She brushed herself off like she getting ready to get up.

"I was sitting here thinking and your parents are totally right. I've kept you away from your family in LA and I do kind of like this place, even though the club scene is non-existent and there aren't any strip clubs. It's kind of nice to only have to worry about a few fans and not paparazzo everywhere you go… think about it and get back to me, I have to go and keep my word."

Ashley got up and walked over to the booth where the little brat was, introduced herself although it wasn't needed, sat down and began to converse with the family of four.

"Who is that woman, because she is not my sister?" Kyla giggled.

"I must say I'm stumped, I usually have something to say at this point, but I have no words completely… and y'all know this is strange coming from me." Madison said in disbelief.

"I think she finally realized just how close she is to her happily ever after… and saw what she wanted, no better yet needed, clear as day." Spencer commented as she looked into my sisters eyes.

"Well baby girl, what you thinking?" My mother asked.

"I don't know, you know, I've just really got accustomed to LA so I'm really going to need to think about this. I mean that's a huge sacrifice for Ash, momma. I wouldn't feel right asking her to leave her home and everything on a whim." I said.

"Well why not? You did the same for her several years ago and you think she won't do the same for you?" My mother asked.

"Well, take your time and think this through carefully. It's not easy decision you have to make, nina." My father supported.

I looked over at my wife, actually enjoying her conversation with the family of four, and linked eyes for a few eternal seconds and felt so much love in that moment that I just wanted to cry.

Which is strange and unusual for me because I'm usually not this big of a water head.

In that very moment I felt like, whatever we went through could survive the test of time and that we could triumph over our relationship being on display for the world to see… and still flourish when it's just the two of us.

In that moment I saw our futures, together and separate, I realized our destinies and I knew that this is where I was supposed to be; this is where my heart, body, mind, soul and spirit wanted to be.

I am in love with a woman who makes my heart sing even though, I cannot. There is something to be said for that, folks.

I am willing to give her anything that she wants and vice versa. I saw the family walking out of the door and the love of my life was sitting back by my side. With the look of love plastered on her face for everyone to see, she finally spoke.

"So Leah, have you thought about it, I know it wasn't much time or anything, but I'd like to know how you feel about what I said earlier."

I was silent, I couldn't formulate words.

"Baby, I know I just kind of sprung this on you… and I know this is like the quickest turnaround for me and you're a little shocked but can you give me some feedback, can't you see I'm a little anxious?!"

I stayed silent for about five more minutes, Rachel had brought the check, taken the money brought the change and to go boxes before I could answer. Truth be told, I don't know what I was thinking about.

I take that back, I was thinking if we were to have children would our adventurous sex life, be non-existent? Was this a risk I was willing to take? Would she cheat on me again? I thought of all the possible maybe's and what if's… rapidly, because from the way they were looking at me I figured, we wouldn't move until I made a decision.

"Ashley I just have a question for you… Do you want to live in Kyla and Aiden's neighborhood, too? Or did you you want to buy that lake front property that we always talked about?" I smiled.

She gave me the most un-dragon lady like grin and a kiss that said so many I love you's and I wept at the sheer overwhelming feeling that rushed over my body. The greatest feeling in the world next to loving her was the fact that she was sincere in loving me back… that very thought made my spine tingle.

That was a high that no one could take away from me. Not even the thought of children possibly ruining my awesome sex life.

With this new Ashley, the possibilities are endless, the probabilities are high, more important…my doubts gone.

* * *

Author Notes:

So how do you guys feel about Lacy and Leah's parents?

As always, what drama do you guys see coming up next?

***Bulletins***

1. I'm working on another SON fan fic so it should be coming soon, I'll have of course more of the characters you love and new ones you can get to know.

2. I'm also thinking about doing a couple of Lword fan fics, not sure yet though.

3. I'm posted two original short stories over on Fiction Press, under the same Pen Name, they're more adult like, very easy read...Check 'em out let me know what you think

(XxsetmefreexX, I hope you read Q&A and tell me what you think about the bits and pieces of our language,lol)

Until next chapter...

~LR


	10. Blackouts and Traffic Jams

Hey guys sorry it's taken so long I've been trying to get ready for school so I think that now is a good to post an update before things get really crazy. I hope you guys like this chapter and are still enjoying the **CHARACTERS I DO NOT OWN**. ^_^

Read, Enjoy, Review, review, review!!!!!

~LR

* * *

After a long day of shopping I thought I should relax and start getting my ducks in a row for the new venture that lies ahead of me. I knew this was going to be an interesting experience, but I loved my wife and I would do anything for her... it would be different.

Good different, not bad different.

We were back at the house earlier than expected. Kyla got a little overwhelmed with Lil and had a freak-out. I was so worried about my sister, I'd never tell her that though.

I really needed her to be ok in order for me to give her the usual shit that I would otherwise… I mean honestly what are sisters for but to give each other hell?

"Ashley you in here?"

Who's calling me now…doesn't anyone respect my alone time?

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you please?" Kyla asked as she joined me in the study.

She had been crying I could tell by the red splotches under her eyes and at this moment I was hoping Leah would walk right in at any moment and save me. Everyone knows I'm not so good with those annoying things called emotions.

"Ash, I've got a problem." Kyla said as she positioned her self in my lap.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"I think I need to see some one."

"You're finally going to step out on the asshole… well first and foremost I'd like to congratulate you for finally taking my advice KD… but after just having his kid? Kyla that's a little fucked up don't you think?" I joked.

I knew what she meant, I had seen it the entire week that she was with me and Leah after she was released from the hospital.

"That's not what I mean, Ashley." She wiped a tear. "If you only knew the thoughts that enter my mind, it gets really bad sometimes and I don't trust myself to be alone and more importantly alone with my baby." She trembled like she was recalling those thoughts.

"Have you talked to Aiden about it though?"

"Yeah, he's so optimistic he says post partum doesn't last long, but it's been almost two weeks, I don't want it to progress into something more severe, I'm not comfortable with that… and it breaks my heart that I don't even trust myself to be alone with Leah for too long." I rubbed Kyla's head while she sobbed in my lap and was glad she couldn't see the tear that had just ran down my cheek. "Ashley, I feel like a horrible mother."

Whoa that was a blow to my emotions that I couldn't control and I began to cry. I can't even begin to tell you how it feels to hear and see someone you think of as the ideal mother going through so much shit… that was it, I grabbed my phone and began to text Leah.

**I need u 2 c u alone in the study, A.S.A.P.**

**Not in the study, smh. lol**

**It's Kyla, postpartum depression lk a mofo.**

**omw, should I get Aiden.**

**No, just you, make sure that no one else comes.**

**Okay.**

"Kyla, I just sent for Leah to come in here." I confessed.

"I know, I felt your tears falling on my head, I figured you were calling for back up." She smiled.

"You're such a…" I couldn't very well call her a loser at this time now could I? "You're such a brat."

Yeah brat sounds good. Way better than loser.

"Knock, knock." There's my beautiful wife, just in time to save the day, I love that woman.

Leah came in and just repositioned us so that Kyla and I both had a thigh to lie on while she rubbed both of our heads. She would be a great mother to our children but that's another situation in itself.

"So did Ashley tell you what was going on?" Kyla asked Leah.

"A bit of post-partum depression going on, she didn't have to tell me though; I could sense it when you were staying at the house before we came out here." She revealed.

Damn her! Now it looks like I was self absorbed when she was there. But the truth is I just didn't want to catch that urge. As soon as Kyla got into the house, Leah was all about having kids, she likes the little critters. Don't get me wrong I do too, but I didn't like them enough to have them. Now I think having a few will calm me down and give me serious brownie points with the wife.

"Really, how did you notice when Aiden didn't?" she asked.

"Because, we're women and your husband is an asshole." I added.

"Ash, be nice!" Leah popped my head.

Shit I forgot she was in the room... real smooth Davies, real smooth.

"Sorry."

Hey you can call me what you want, I've learned early on not to piss off a southern woman, especially a black southern woman…talk about a big mistake…big…huge!

"We'll get you some help, I know an excellent doctor who happens to be my aunt, and she makes house calls…if you want to see her when Aiden isn't here? It's totally up to you." Leah mentioned. "She works with families, with emphasis on mothers suffering from post-partum depression.

"I'd like that a lot I mean I don't want Aiden to have to worry about everything. With me, Lil, the house, and our businesses; I'd just really like it to be kept under wraps guys." Kyla expressed as she wiped away her tears.

"Okay, well Lacy and I are about to go and spend some time with our parents, so while we're out I'll drop by my Aunt Giana's house and talk to her about you." Leah said giving Kyla a goodbye hug and kiss… I was a little jealous that she hugged her first, but I'd never show it. "Baby, take care of her and try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone, okay?"

Leah kissed me and I swear I felt in the nether regions. One thing about that woman, she oozed sexuality, that was most definitely one of her highlights. Leah, when the time comes, knows how to go from 'wholesome loving wife' to 'moral less groupie slut' in the bedroom… a must have for me, I have had countless women so a wife that can spice it up, is a must have for Ashley Nina Davies!

--------------------------

Hours had passed Kyla, Aiden, and Lil were upstairs sleeping or something I don't know. Lacy and Leah were still gone. Madison left to go meet with some of her regional design demon monkeys, and Spencer and I were headed to the gym to give getting along another try.

"You're getting married…are you excited or better yet are you ready?" I asked. I didn't really care as much as I portrayed.

"Yeah, I love her and I feel like it's the next step. Look, I want to apologize for what I did to you." Spencer confided.

"So what, it was only a fight, it's not like we've never done that before. Really Spencer, it's no big deal… However, if you ever scratch my face again, note that your ass will be thoroughly whooped… and I won't be so willing to let Leah pry me off of you, so considered yourself warned." I said bluntly.

It was friendly though, this is a new day folks…introducing the new kinder, friendlier Ashley Davies…an Ashley that didn't make idol threats.

"No I mean, for sleeping with Aiden." She corrected, although, I really wished she didn't.

"No, it's cool I mean it still hurt back then, but I'm fine now…No big deal." I lied.

It was a huge fucking deal are you fucking kidding me?!

"I'm glad, I didn't mean to it just happened and I know that I hurt you, but I want you to know that I love you so much and I never wanted to hurt you." Spencer said smiling at me.

"Well, I'm glad you cared enough to actually apologize, it makes all those years of wondering if you felt any remorse or guilt for what you did worth it, I'm getting on the treadmill."

Why it is that people can't take the hint when you don't want to talk about something, I don't know… maybe because they are dumbasses!

I hopped on the oddly place machine and entered my desired settings. I was feeling like jamming to classic hip hop a little Run DMC, Sugarhill Gang, Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five, maybe a little bit of Ashley Davies.

What? I record songs that are specifically for my enjoyment so when need I listen to them, I do. I cranked up my music and began my jog.

I saw Spencer mouthing words and smiling in my direction and after about 10 minutes of ignoring her I realized she wasn't going to stop so I put the treadmill on walk and turned down my music and she was still talking.

"…You know when I was proposing to Lacy, I wondered if you were mad at me. I mean, I showed up here with a new look and a little more mature with a new lover knowing that things weren't completely repaired between us, and I know how you get so I wondered if you might have been jealous… In a way I think I kind of wanted you to be jealous." Spencer said lowering her head like she was embarrassed.

"Why would you want me to be jealous?"

"Oh shit, you can here me now?! I was hoping to get all of this, out while the music was on. That's why I waited, I remember how you'd like to exercise and because I'm chicken-shit around you, I decided to wait 'til you cranked up the music." She was now three shades of red and I have to admit, that never would get old, it was just the cutest thing.

But Leah owns the cuteness area hands down.

"Okay, but why would you want me to be jealous for Spence?!" I asked.

At this time her pointless rambling was annoying the hell out of me but that's what I get for fucking around with the mentally stupid.

"I guess I just still want you to care about me, I mean I don't love you like I love Lacy, but I do have love for you like I would my first love because that's what you are…"

Spencer cut off her sentence when she saw the dimming lights that went off about a second later. There wasn't much that scares Ashley Davies, let me tell you. However, I've been afraid of the dark since forever and that ain't going to change.

When the lights went out I immediately dropped to the floor and found my Indian style and called Leah. She picked up immediately like she was expecting my call.

"Hey where are you?" I asked frantically.

"I'm sorry we're backed up some two or three miles away, I just called mom and she said that it's all over the news that an 18 wheeler carrying flammable liquids overturned causing a ten car pile up or something and several cars knocked out several power lines, do you guys have power?"

"No…hey hold on Kyla is calling me."

I switched lines, preparing to answer all of the questions my sister had.

"Hey KD we're fine, Spence and I are in the gym…"

"Okay, I was worried; I know how you are with the dark. You called Leah?" Kyla inquired.

"Yes, she's on the other line, can I call you back?" I asked, trying desperately to not sound as freaked out as I was.

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure everything was okay." She said.

"Yeah, Leah was calling to tell me she was stuck in traffic and that she'd be really late."

"Okay well talk to her and see what's going on." She ordered.

I switched back to my wife.

"Babe, you still there?"

"Yeah."

"So Lacy's talking to my mom, she said they're saying on the news to avoid this at all costs, it will be a good two hours before this gets cleaned up. So you guys will be out of power for a few hours can you handle that?" Leah asked.

Yeah I got this; I just need my sexy wife back here to get it on… yeah right

"Baby no, I'm freaking out right now… just…please hurry up and get here." I said frantically.

"Okay, well let me go so I can conserve my battery I'm going to call and check back every few minutes okay, just sit tight and we'll be back as soon as we can." She comforted and I felt better.

"Okay, I love you Wild Woman." I said.

"I love you, too Dragon Lady."

We laughed then disconnected.

"Why do you call her wild woman? That's a bit strange." Spencer giggled as she stretched.

I forgot how limber she was. That shit was kind of hot, I loved it when Leah stretched and as hot as Spencer was when she stretched Leah had that covered as well.

"Oh that, well when we're…umm…"together" she just gets buck wild and I love that so for the past few years, she's been called my 'wild woman'."

"Does she have a name for you?"

"Yeah, she calls me Dragon Lady, because of my…" she interrupted me.

I hate to be interrupted, we're not on good terms for you to be interrupting me Spencer Carlin or Velasquez or whatever else you fucking call yourself.

"Because of your attitude, huh?" She mentioned.

"Yeah that and the fact that I make the funny noise when… well I'm sure you can remember, but she says I sound like a dragon or something." I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Yeah, I remember, you also make the sexiest O-faces if my memory serves me correctly. It used to drive me crazy…I'm sure that if I had the chance to see you make one again it would have the same effect…I'd love to find out one last time."

Jesus-H-Christ this is so not happening? Tell me she's not making a pass at me… God why are you doing this to me? Is this some sort of sick twisted non-funny test or something…why is this happening to me?

It was pitch black in the gym and I couldn't see a thing but I could feel Spencer moving closer towards me.

I tried to find out where she was by remaining completely still and honing in some Daredevil action by letting my other senses prove whether or not they were indeed useful. I turned my head and bumped into her. My senses proved themselves useful, after all but it's the speed I need to work on…definitely need to improve that!

What do I do? What do I do? Leah, please call me, please fucking call me…I know you have super powers and can hear or sense my distress why aren't you fucking calling me?

I felt this wetness on my lips that was so familiar to me yet so foreign. The sweet and salty taste I hadn't tasted in a while I know where it came from and wasn't quite sure if I liked it or not… Jesus this is not happening.

I felt a spark go off and instantaneously knew what it was, I needed Leah and I was feeling weak and desperately needed my heroine to save me.

Yeah I need saving sometimes, sue me…on second thought, please don't sue me!

Another tear fell down my cheek and found its final destination on my lips, I laid down and prayed for a savior.

* * *

Author Notes:

Only one question this time:

What do you think happened in the Gym?


	11. Cruel Intentions

Hey guys, life called and it took me away from my beloved fan fiction. I won't delay any further, enjoy guys!

~LR

BTW Birdseyeview57, I put a little something in here for you, let me know when you find it.

* * *

I couldn't believe what just happened.

Years of memories both good and bad came back to me in a flash as soon as Spencer touched my body. I couldn't believe after all this time, I still had the slightest feelings for this pathetic excuse for a human being… thus known as Spencer Carlin or Velasquez or whatever the hell she's calling her self these days.

How am I supposed to treat this situation? I mean, I know her as Spencer Carlin she prances back in my life as Spencer Velasquez, what am I supposed think? What am I supposed to call her? Do I really even care?!

Although I must say dark hair on Spencer was the hottest thing since Leah's figuring out she could put her legs behind her head…

That… was a great day for Ashley Nina Davies let me tell you!

Seemingly after everything that Spencer and I have been through, given all the shit that went down between us, I should hate her fucking guts. I should want to gouge her eyes out, spit venom in her eye sockets, put her eyes back in her head and watch them slowly corrode from the inside out. That should be like fucking Christmas in god-damned Aspen in a private cabin to me.

However, this woman has managed to make me crazy from the first day I laid eyes on her that sick twisted night she pranced in here under false pretenses.

She was the first person I truly fell in love with, the first to truly show me the importance of desire, the first to break my heart, and the first person I actually cared about to voluntarily abandon me.

Fuck her!

My phone glowed in the darkness once again the vibration could be felt from where I was lying on the floor, this time I answered.

"Hello."

"Hey baby, how are you holding up?" Leah lovingly questioned.

"I'm fine I guess, I wish you were here though, I'm a little scared, not going to lie… It's been hours already, where are you?" She cut me off

"Ash, it's only been thirty minutes." I cut her off this time.

"So what, you're not here, it's dark and I don't like it… is the damn traffic even moving?" I asked.

I could feel Spencer moving behind me, touching my body like she was rediscovering something she lost. I flinched away from her touches and gave my wife my undivided attention, even though she and Lacy were busy giggling at something.

I couldn't deny that the tension in the room was growing increasingly strong.

I swear those two were like serial gigglers or something… they never stopped. Even if something wasn't funny they'd still giggle… I don't get it must be their twin thing, or something not meant for me to understand.

Lacy! That's it Davies, you're a fucking genius… Hey you have to be your own cheerleader sometimes, don't judge me.

"Leah what's Lacy doing?" I asked loudly signaling to Ms. Velasquez… God, calling her that is creepy.

As I finished those words, I felt her fingertips fall from my body in retreat like her moral conscience was reawakened at the sound of Lacy's name.

"She's talking to our cousin." She responded.

"Sweet." I said widening the gap between Spencer and I.

"Hey, have I told you how much I love you today? I mean…baby… if I could spend the rest of my life looking in your eyes, waking up to your smile, and loving you endlessly I'd be the happiest woman in the world." Leah said with a sigh.

"I don't believe so, hey I got one…" I cleared my throat and began. "Roses are red, violets are blue, your sex is on fire and mine is, too!"

I was grinning from ear to ear even though she couldn't see me; it didn't matter whenever I tell a good joke it deserves some sort of recognition…hey what can I say, you gotta be your own cheerleader sometimes.

Don't judge me!

"Aww babe…Have you been listening to The Kings of Leon?" she yawned "How original honey?" Leah sarcastically finished.

"Hey Leah the lights just came back on, so I'm going to go in the room where the window is, what kind of loser builds a gym with no windows?" I said standing and stretching out my limbs.

"Kyla said Aiden wanted it that way. Well if they are on, that means that they probably fixed the lights so I should be back at the house in about another hour or so, we stopped to grab a bite to eat so we weren't just sitting there." Leah informed.

"Oh okay, well that's good, you should bring me some of that fried chicken, that was delicious, where did it come from again?"

"Popeye's. You act like I've never taken you there before, Ash." She giggled.

I moved the phone back from my mouth to tell Spencer the good news.

"Hey Spencer they'll be back in about 45 minutes."

"Great, that's plenty of time." She said moving closer to me and pulling me into some sort of estranged lover's embrace.

"What did she say?" Leah asked.

"Oh nothing, I don't I'm not really listening to her." God when did I become such a horrible liar.

"Hey Leah." Spencer said in the phone.

"God she was loud, she must have taken your phone…I could see her getting that aggravating habit from Lacy." Leah laughed.

"Yeah, that's exactly what she did, snatched it to say one thing and put it back to my ear, crazy right?"

My wife is awesome; I could have _never_ gotten myself out of that.

"No, not really it just says she spends a lot of time around my sister. Well baby, I'm going to go so I can get back in this traffic, okay. I love you."

"Love you too."

I disconnected with my wife, gathered my things and headed back to my room until she came back.

I was safe in my room when knocks disturbed the fragility of the door's secured latch…Please don't be who I hope it isn't…but secretly wanted it to be.

"Hey Ash, I just wanted to check and see if you're all right, I just checked on Spencer in her room. Kyla told me after she got off the phone with you that you had uh… I guess…issues with being in the dark." Aiden said.

"I'm fine now ass…as you can see," great save Davies "Yeah, no I'm fine…I'm just going to chill in here until Leah and Lacy gets back, she said they should be here in an hour or so." I saved that one perfectly.

"Oh okay, well between this house, the baby and Kyla I'm beat so I'm going to head up to bed, and as far as dinner goes just raid until you find something good." He paused to survey the room he was standing in. "Kyla was right, periwinkle doesn't make the room look that gay…no offense." He shook his head in light-hearted shame and made his exit.

Finally I was alone to deal with myself and all the thoughts I needed to get off my mind before Leah got back. I swear she can read minds or something…it's like she just knows…or something. For example, earlier when I told her about Simone, I didn't say anything about how we had sex but her exact words to me were:

'_I think I could overlook a small slip of the hands, besides I've slept with Simone so…'_ I never mentioned anything about how we had sex, it's like she just… knows everything.

Maybe I just need to clear my head so if she can read minds, I mean I don't want to keep secrets, but if she can read minds then it's kind of unfair.

Moments later, my thoughts were sprawled out all over the bed in the form of random lyrics. So a little known fact about me is that my best songs come from random thoughts strung together by a chord that. That's how I got that DIAMOND status…oh yes my thoughts are worth diamonds. Cha-ching… Ashley Davies got money bitches!

"Hey Ash, can I bother you for a bit?"

No not really but since you're already in here…

"Hey sorry about the mess but I'm just starting to put together my next album."

"I thought that you were going to take some time off and start your family." Spencer said sardonically.

"Jesus Spence, you don't have to be such a bitch, besides aren't you getting married soon? What's with all this strolling through memory lane shit?"

"Yeah I am, and I love my fiancé and she understands what I'm going through. She knows that before I settle down I need to get you out of my system by any means necessary and I think that you should think about that yourself." She said.

Her sultry blue eyes penetrated deep to my core and I could feel my body begin to betray me. Her pupils told me stories of how she had already slid into my memories and was lightly stroking them into reawakened orgasms that my body yearned to experience physically. Breathing became hard and sporadic and the only thing that I could think about was not cheating on my wife, but the sad truth was… I already had.

----

An eternity later my precious Leah and sister-in-law could be heard throughout the home. Spencer and I emerged from the room, making ourselves look presentable.

I was completely flushed, my hair was pulled back into a frizzy pony-tail, a new style I'm trying and my clothes were almost completely disheveled. However, with my pony-tail I look like an eighties version of a pop star or Jennifer Beals in _Flash dance _so I guess in a way guilty-pleasures can make a fashion statement… at least I sure hope so.

"Hey baby, I'm so proud of you! Here you were freaking out and you're fine now. I should reward you for being so brave without me being here." Leah said giving me that groupie-slut look that I loved.

She looked so beautiful when her eyes softened; her brown skin shone with a sensual glow just like…like…Spencer's… minus the brown skin thing of course.

"What have you guys been up to?" Lacy asked.

"Nothing, I was keeping Ashley company and getting some pointers on being married to an Otunga-Angelo Woman." Spencer answered, we all laughed.

Leah hadn't actually told me her name, I knew she had it changed to Leah Analis I know that Leah Analise Otunga-Angelo is a lot for a senator or representative to remember. Leah Analis was her professional name and that's how she introduced herself to me since that's what she was doing when I met her. I like the change, when we were planning the wedding and getting all the appropriate documents I saw her full name on her birth certificate. I think it's a beautiful name, but then again everything about my wife is beautiful.

"Well, give her all the pointers you can honey, because she's definitely going to need it." Leah giggled.

"Well guys I'm going to check on Kyla, I'll be back down in a bit." Leah said.

"We're going to head back to our little nest, see you in a little bit guys." Lacy said forcing my temptress back to their lair.

"Have you heard from Madison, I haven't seen her since earlier today?" I asked.

"Yeah, she called me, she's staying at the Hilton Garden Inn off of…you wouldn't know never mind. But she's okay… I guess with everything going on right now she needs to be alone to focus on finishing the house." Lacy noted.

"Oh okay, that's cool." I said as I headed back into my room.

"Hey Spencer…"

"Yeah, Ash what's up?"

"Umm… never mind, train of thought derailed, sorry." I embarrassed myself.

"It's no problem." She winked at me, right in front of Lacy, what the hell is going on here?

Why am I feeling Spencer like this? Get it together Davies, you let her ruin your life years ago you're not going to give her the satisfaction this time around you're better than that now… Jesus Christ I hope so.

God all I wanted was for her to be a random body for me to set out on a forbidden sexual conquest of disastrous proportion, my last conquest before I settle into…well settling. I know it's wrong but I need to get this out of my system before I do something really shitty to my wife, like I don't have enough errors in my life.

Hours had passed; Leah was texting Kyla from downstairs Lacy was unpacking her and Spencer's clothes for an uninvited, unexpected extended stay… I guess she wanted to be as close to her sister as she could I don't know what's going on… as cool as I am no one tells me anything, and Madison had conveniently left us all to create a peace that a house full of people could not.

As much as I didn't like the little psychopathic slut-muffin of a cunt that is Madison, she's proven her self to be useful and a bit smart… I'd never tell her that though, you'd never be able to get her off of Mount Ego.

"Hey Lee, I'm a bout to go for a walk, want to come with?" I asked knowing she'd say no.

"No, why don't you ask Lacy or Spencer." She responded, perfectly. "Honey, before you go can I talk to you?" She looked worried.

"Sure, what's up?" She knows…I know she knows.

"Well, since we're talking about settling down soon and starting a family, do you ever find yourself thinking about acting out? You know like having sex with someone or just reverting back to reckless teenage years, trying to dodge real responsibility?"

Oh my god…she knows, she so totally knows. How dare she read my mind? That's an unfair advantage in marriage, there should be no mind reading in marriage it's unfair and wrong I tell you…WRONG!!!!

"No, I mean I find myself looking at other girls a lil bit more but I've always done that. So I don't see it as anything different." I answered.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not just nervous…I mean you never wanted to settle down so I worry that this may not be what you really want." Leah developed a faint wrinkle across her forehead, and I had to admit, it was incredibly sexy.

"I know honey we're both a little scared I guess. I'm going to go to for a walk and when I come back I'll shower up and we can do a little cuddling, what do you think?" I ask.

"Sure." She smiled and went back to texting.

I left and Spencer was lacing up her sneakers and wearing the most form fitting track suite, I'd ever seen. It was aqua blue and some weird green color but it looked good on her, and did I mentioned that she looks ten times better with darker hair… I mean up ranks high on my 'Bitches to hook-up with before I die' list… brunette Spencer, wow!

Her body was perfectly toned and I couldn't complain about a thing, she didn't have much of an ass but, that track suite, magically created one and my eyes were pleased with what I saw. I would love nothing more than to get a little messy with Spencer. You know, maybe a little romp in some oil so I could slip and slide all over her soft body and conveniently slip inside of her with ease. But that's something I'll leave in my fantasies right now I just need to get this urge to have sex with her out of my head before I start a family with my wife.

I don't want to be one of those "baby mommas" that gets their partner pregnant only to start cheating on her and eventually leave her for someone else. Ashley Davies isn't one for being a statistic folks. I am an original!

"Hey Spence, where are you going?" I already knew but I wanted to watch the words fall from her lips.

"I'm going for a little midnight stroll through the garden. I haven't walked through it… why is that where you were going?" She asked giving me a sultry wink before bending over and 'stretching' right…in…front…of…me!

"What's Lacy doing, she isn't coming?" again, I already knew the answer.

Ashley Davies… all knowing diva extraordinaire.

"No she's upstairs talking to Aiden." Spencer noted.

"Let's go walking then." I said giving her a look that I probably shouldn't have.

"Let's do it, you ready?" She returned the look signifying a mutual understanding of what was about to happen.

"I'm always ready." We walked out of the front door and all I could do was imagine what I was about to do to her, yet never losing sight of my intentions.

For some reason I couldn't control my emotions and even though what I'm about to do is wrong on all accounts, my intentions are all good so doesn't that count for something?

I sure hope it counts for something.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I'd like to see some feedback what do you think?

What do you think the next few chapters will have in store?

******So I'm thinking about ending the story soon, so before i make the final decision I wanted to ask if you(the readers) want the story to be longer or should I continue with my original plan and end it in the next four or five.****  
**


	12. Midnight Secrets

Hey everybody I'm so sorry it took so long I had to deal with life outside of fanfic please don't hold it against me. I have a few things to say thing I'll be out of you way:

This chapter is definitely rated **MA of NC-17**.

Please review I've been M.I.A. you guys have to tell me if I lost my touch.

ENJOY GUYS!!!

~LR

* * *

We were off of to a great start, no jogging just a brisk pace with minimal talking just the way I like it. The air was cool and damp and was blowing like it was in a hurry. The garden we were walking through was huge, whoever the topiary artist was that did this garden had to have gotten a nice check, because this garden maze was simply beautiful.

Ashley Davies is cultured and appreciates the aesthetic of natural beauty, folks. I'm a champion for the arts.

Spencer and I stopped in front of this massive fountain that, from the 30 minute walk just to get to it, was in the very middle of this expansive garden. All in all walking the entire garden had to take at least an hour to complete; it was perfection at its best. The fountain looked like something you would find at the Taj Mahal and the full moons reflection in the water glimmered onto Spencer's skin drawing me to her.

Focus, Ashley Focus!

"So Ashley, are you just going to ignore me this entire time or are you going to actually talk to me?" she questioned.

I didn't respond to her instead I looked around at the all the expensively landscaped land that was Kyla and Aiden's property. Kyla always wanted a maze garden in her home but out in LA it wasn't going to happen. All the land was so over crowded with the rich and famous and according to Kyla 'not the environment she wants her daughter raised in'. Yeah smog and paparazzo definitely not fit for a child.

"Hello Earth to Ashley!" Spencer's voice was peppered with irritation.

"What I'm right here?"

"I know you right there, you're right there ignoring the shit out of me!" She yelled.

"Spencer, we're only out here for one reason…I know you don't want to talk to me, and to be honest, I don't know what I would say to you right now other than…" Slow you roll Davies. "Never mind."

She stepped into me closing our space and locking her fingers with mine, sending shivers and tingles to all the wrong right places. I'm guessing it was too late.

"What were you going to say, Ash?"

"I was just going to say that…that…" I stalled. I knew that saying those words out loud meant that I was really about to cheat on my wife, again…and this time I'm not sure if my intentions were good enough reasons.

"That what?" she coaxed.

"You look so beautiful in the moonlight, maybe it's the dark hair or something?" I tried to lighten.

"That may be… but I've noticed how gorgeous you are and I know that I don't need the moonlight to help me see that, Ashley." Her facial expression turned from a scared to a sultrier one.

She leaned forward closing the remaining two inches between us and kissed me so passionately that it flooded my body with every single feeling I've ever felt for her. She pulled my hips into her intensifying the heat that was growing between us.

Her wet kisses found themselves moving up my neck, making their home on my lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightening my grasp and found myself falling deeper into her kisses. I could feel her tongue coursing through my mouth inoculating me to the fact that she was undoing the neat little bow that I had spent so much time tying up prior to our little stroll.

"Spencer…I…wait…don't…STOP!" I wanted to live in that moment but I needed to clarify something first. "Spencer I need you to know that this is only a one time thing you know?" I said running my fingers through my now loose and unruly hair.

"I understand that I'm getting married and I don't intend on continuing this to jeopardize my engagement to Lacy, so we're understood…Now I want nothing more right now than to taste you." She said pulling me back into her lip lock.

I grasped Spencer's hip with my left hand and slid my right down her pants…That she wasn't wearing anything beneath and began teasing her clit. She let out a soft moan only making me stroke her vigorously.

"Wow Ash…you've gotten better with your right hand." She smiled as the moonlight continued to enhance her beauty and now that she was writhing beneath me I had to have her, all of her

~Kyla~

Aiden was out like a light and thank the gods Lil was sleeping… she was becoming too much for me. I just needed a moment to myself so I decided to go downstairs to see Leah.

Don't get me wrong though, I loved being a mother. However, I also loved being able to be alone and I guess most people don't see that as an option for a new mother. I liked to be alone though and there lies my dilemma.

It seems like Leah was the only one who saw how I was feeling…and yes I mean saw. That woman is exceptionally observant…but now that I'm thinking about it, if you're married to my sister you have to be or she'll run all over you.

Come to think of it, that may be why I love her so much, she doesn't take shit from my sister. Ashley damn near cheated on every other girl she was with, especially Spencer but I never liked that ridiculous bitch so I didn't care. Spencer never knew about it because she couldn't pick up on the things Ashley did she was just…with her. But Leah, man it's like…she just…knows…even before Ashley does something. It's like she's psychic or something, but I know she just loves her that much to want to know her like that.

I envied that about Leah, because in terms of Aiden I've never really felt that way, I don't even know if I'm really in love with him or I just love him enough to stay with him. But on the other hand I'm an emotional mess right now because of these damn hormones, so who knows what it could be.

A little known secret about me…I fucking hated being pregnant although for some reason everyone though I was Sally-fucking-Sunshine or something I don't know where that came from, I always thought my sarcasm about my pregnancy was apparent.

So I want to apologize because I've been so tied to Lil I feel like I haven't talked about anything but her so I need my time to ramble about me…Phew…okay so now that that's done…

I continued down the hallway and down the stairs and knocked on Leah's door.

"Come in, hey mama how are you?" Leah asked chipper-like as I walked in the door.

"No one was in the hall way, you don't have to act like that." I informed. "Where's Ash?"

"Oh sorry didn't know, she went running with Spencer." She said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, so I take it your husband and child are finally asleep, huh… I thought I'd have to text you all night especially since he and Lacy were talking about the damn stars and that telescope of his, they are so freaking dorky." She giggled.

Leah was so pretty and if I wouldn't have had a child I probably would've taken a few more classes from her, her body was amazing…perfectly toned and everything and she was so damn tall…Yeah so if I ever had a girl crush on anyone it would so be her.

"I know but the more they get along, the less he's irritating the fuck out of me." I added.

"Why Mrs. Dennison if I didn't know any better, I'd say it sounds like you don't like your husband." She mocked in a southern accent, she moved her books and laptop from the bed and motioned for me to lay in her lap to she could play in my hair.

I swear looking at us you'd think Leah was the one with a child and not me.

"Don't play that isn't funny. You know I love him, I just…he's just…so annoyingly sweet sometimes. Like honestly Leah, I feel like I have to be just as happy go lucky and cheerful as he is and I can't do it, it's not me." I whined.

"I know Ky, but you do realize that no one asked you to be that way and you can be sure that the pressure of keeping this little… charade up, will only add more strain on you on top of your post-partum issues." She expressed as she began to braid my hair.

Damn her and her observatism…is that even a word?

"I know but if I act like myself now then everyone will think I'm a bitch and then they'll definitely know something's going on with me." I whined again.

Another secret I'm a serial whiner…don't tell anyone though I don't want it to catch on, I kind of like to get my way.

"You are a bitch, though…I love you bitchy! I'm glad that you trust me enough to be your bitchy self around me." Leah laughed and continued her braid.

"You're such a-ouch…fucking hell…Damn it…" I shrieked.

"What, what happened did I pull the braid too tight?" Leah worried.

"No Leah's up for her feeding and whenever she cries my tits hurt so fucking bad, it's like I'm getting my breast squeezed and then pulled by a tow truck. Let me go before they start leaking all over the place." I exaggerated.

"Oh okay, I think you're exaggerating," She's a freaking psychic I tell you. "But then again I don't feel it. Go take care of it and text me if you're still up." She offered.

"I'll probably go to sleep but I'll text you to let you know, okay?"

I left and went to be mommy Kyla again… if I could have down time with Leah everyday I think I could actually make it through this mess I've created.

Once back upstairs I picked up my baby and sat out on the terrace under the stars. I felt a switch coming on and I felt so confident and just so in love with my baby. I studied her every feature, the way her she looked at me like I could do know wrong, she snuggled up to my chest and began feeding and I began to cry. I was a woman afraid to be a mother to her baby, was this normal?

I stood up and caught a glimpse of my beautiful garden catching the top of the fountain I had designed that was inspired by the Taj Mahal, I exhaled and smiled down at my baby and knew everything was going to be okay.

I needed to call my mother.

~Ashley~

"I want you on your knees." Spencer exhaled as she stood up.

She positioned herself over me standing straight up and place one leg over my shoulder she pulled my face into her and I continued to ravage her. I straightened my tongue and slid it in and out of tugging on her clit upon withdrawal…Yes that's Ashley Davies' signature move.

I then widened my mouth and sucked on her lips, flicking them back and forth with my tongue while staring up at her. Something I remembered she liked. With Spencer one-third of her orgasms were physical and the other part was totally mental, if you could break her concentration you've done your job…well might I add.

She looked down at me, zealously trying to maintain her balance, eye contact and composure but I was on a mission and I was not going to fail at delivering her this long awaited orgasm.

"Ashley…umph… what, what are… what are you doing to me?" She said trying to hold back her moans.

"Fucking you." I responded with a mouth full of her.

I sucked harder on her clit, nibbling at the unexposed portion of it with my lips. I placed my hands over her butt, grabbed it and pulled her further into me. Her leg was beginning to quiver so she placed one of the hands she had caressing her breasts onto my shoulder to help keep her balance.

The water from the fountain was spilling over her it splashed onto her face and ran down in between her breasts like a shower scene in a porno…My favorite, there is nothing like a hot girl in water. Needless to say, that was the fuse that broke me and I lost control on her.

I dropped her leg from my shoulder and pulled her down onto me. Before she could even position herself, I slid three digits inside of her completely knocking her of guard and commenced to fuck her without any mental limitations. I quickly found my rhythm, rocking back and forth as I entered and exited her. I could feel her muscles tightening around my fingers and it drove me crazy. I dove deeper into her causing Spencer to wrap her arms around me and relax her body so I could go as deep as possible inside of her. I went in deep and stayed there applying pressure and making circles inside her ever so slightly putting a curve in my fingers when I grazed past her G-spot.

"Fuck Ashley, Damn that feels so fucking good…please don't stop." She pleaded.

I happened to glance over at my phone and realized it was 1:30 in the morning and we had been gone for an hour and a half. Now this wouldn't be a problem in LA but here in Tallahassee Spencer and I didn't know our way around to be gone that long so I had to hurry this up before people started to come and look for us…especially my wife…Oh God…MY WIFE.

I had to finish this and get back to Leah, before she went looking for me. I was jarred from my thoughts when I felt this warm liquid run down my wrists.

Spencer was trembling uncontrollably and bucking wildly on top of me and having a squirting orgasm… a rarity for her…well at least I remember it being a rarity.

She calmed down and slid off of me, still trembling not looking at me; she stared straight ahead and did not say a word.

"Spence, you okay?" I asked running my hands through the fountain.

"Ugh, yeah…I'm…since when have you…You were never this incredible when we were together." She said and looked at me almost hurt.

"I guess I just picked up a few things." I smiled but she wasn't buying it.

"Do you fuck Leah like this?" She asked solemnly.

Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think this is usually a conversation you have after sex. It's usually something like…'Should I call you a cab?' or 'If you tell anyone about this I'll have you killed' or 'Don't ever call me again' but nothing like this. I gave in after a few moments and answered the question posed.

"No, it's more passionate… it means a little more than what just happened she deserves and means more than that to me." I was waiting for a slap but to my surprise she looked a little relieved and then smiled. "Why?"

"At one point it just felt like…Nevermind." She didn't continue and I didn't push it, I don't know if I would've been able to handle the answer.

I sat patiently while she got dressed while exchanging soft looks and endearing smiles. Maybe this would all work out after all. It would be nice for once to have that kind of luck working with me and not against me.

---

We made our way back through the maze the exact way we came in and it didn't take us half as long as it did before. Once we reached the entrance of the maze we stood for a few minutes assessing what had just happened.

"Hey Spence, what happens in the garden stays in the garden?" I asked with a smile.

"You bet on your life it does, it was fun though." She responded then straightened up her hair and clothes.

"Okay, you want to work out tomorrow morning or are you going back to your house?" I asked… and I think I actually cared this time.

"No Lacy brought clothes for us and mentioned something about helping Aiden paint something…I don't know what we're doing but we're staying and no I wouldn't mind working out with you." She smiled.

"Oh yeah, I saw her with that bag, maybe she thinks my sister is a good luck charm or something, I mean since you guys came, y'all got engaged and you got her parents to come see her, and her sister to come back…Damn maybe Kyla is a good luck charm."

We laughed…then followed suit with an awkward silence. Spence grabbed my hand and laced her fingers with mine.

"I'm glad we got to do this Ashley, I really needed this." She came into to me and kissed me passionately before walking back to the house.

"No problem." I whispered under my breath and followed.

~Kyla~

"Mom, I don't know what to do I get so nervous around her." I paused to look down at Leah who was now sleeping snugly in my arms. "I don't feel qualified to be her mother I mean what if I fuck something up…Sorry, pretend you didn't hear that."

"_Kyla don't worry about it dear you're a new mother you're supposed to be scared shitless and nervous as hell."_ I could hear my mother thumbing through her book. _"The important thing to remember is to relax. Honey, when you look at Leah what do you feel?"_ she asked.

"Like she loves me and she needs me…" I took a second to look at my daughter and I smiled.

"_That pause tells me everything...you just looked at her and it made your heart soften and you don't want to harm to ever come her way and you love her more than words could ever explain and nothing would give you greater joy than to hold her in your arms every chance you get." _I could tell she was smiling.

"Yeah." I said as tears streamed down my face and falling over my smiling cheeks.

"_Oh sweetheart, you're a mommy and that instinct is there, you just have to remember to use it. Kyla, it's more than okay to be nervous and scared. Did I ever tell you about how I dropped you once?"_

"You did?" I asked in disbelief.

"_Yep, you were a few weeks old and thought I'd never bring myself to hold you again. But as soon as I heard you cry, before I could keep myself from holding you, I already had you in my arms." She paused take a sip of water. "It's natural to feel that way honey but you'll be just fine at the end of the day your instincts will see you through, okay? Don't worry."_

My mom is awesome.

"Thanks mom you're awesome. I feel so much better," I paused to yawn. "I'm going to go and put Lil down and head to bed myself can I call you tomorrow?" I asked as I continued to pace the terrace.

"_Sure sweetheart get some rest and I'll talk with you later, love you."_

"Love you too mommy."

We disconnected.

I walked towards the edge of the terrace overlooking my property and took a deep breath.

"Leah, sweet angel…all of this is for you, I want you to have far more than I ever did and have a heart of gold to match. I know I've been kind of weird lately but, I love you and mommy's going to be okay and she'll try her hardest to never let anything bad happen to you."

I could feel my worries rolling away and felt so relieved. I heard voices down below, so I put Leah in her bassinet and went over to Aiden's telescope to see who it was, without being seen. If it was the paparazzo I damn sure didn't want to let them know they had the right house. Those little bastards are resourceful.

I looked in my husband's ridiculous telescope for a better look and saw Ashley…and Spencer. I'm glad they were getting along now, and not fighting. And I can't even begin to tell you how thrilled I am that they didn't fuck up my gym with that little fight the other morning.

I couldn't help but to be curious as to why they were still out at almost 2 in the morning they left a long ass time ago…she had better not done anything stupid…

As soon as I finished that statement Spencer held Ashley's hand a kissed her and you know what my dumb-fuck of a sister did? She just fucking stood there and kissed her back!

Oh my God…if they fucked all night in my garden…that I had designed for my daughter!!!!!

I felt myself getting very angry, no I was feeling like getting medieval, no Resident Evil on their asses! I backed up slowly and closed the French doors that opened to the terrace, went to bed and curled up next to my husband. They better hope I can sleep some of this shit off. Then I began to feel tightness in my chest and sick to my stomach and sat up.

Oh my God Leah…and Lacy! What were Spencer and Ashley doing to them…Unh-unh Oh hell no!

No more Sally-Fucking-Sunshine.


	13. Morning After Disasters

**Hey guys:**

**Sorry it's taken so long to post another chapter I know that you probably hate me but pledging a sorority is a time suck but I made it yay! I hope you faithful few will stick with me as I continue with the story and bring it on home. I have started working on another story that in my opinion is pretty interesting and upon completion of SU I will be posting the new story that I hope you guys will stick around for. Without further delay here's the next chapter, YaY!!!**

**~LR**

**Disclaimer:**

**I only own the story line and my own original characters. (Otherwise I'd be a very wealthy lesbian :-D)**

* * *

"Oh my god what happened? Is he okay?!" Kyla shrieked causing Spencer and I to worry.

"Okay well let us know what happens and let me know how Manny is holding up okay? Oh Madison, I hate to ask this but who…?"

Kyla questioned but apparently the answer was interjected.

"Yeah I remember um…Gisela, right?...Yeah okay well Madison have a safe flight and give them both a hug and the moment you find out what happened please let me know…I will most definitely say a prayer for 'em." Kyla expressed.

God something serious must really be going on if Madison was heading out at short notice, it was 8 in the morning she doesn't usually get up that early and to be and talking about leaving I knew she couldn't have possibly gotten her make up on…Watch out world Madison Duarte without make-up…eesh, scary!

"You guys Chris had to go to the hospital apparently something that he ate reacted badly with a medication he was on and he had to be hospitalized," God please forgive me I was just playing. "He's in intensive care and poor Madison she is so shaken up because Manny is being looked after by the nurses and her one of her personal assistants…I feel so bad for her to have her family so far away and be helpless." Kyla finished with a furrow in her brow.

"I know and here I thought she was just flaking out on you again, I feel really horrible." I offered.

"You two have more to be sorry for than Madison having to fly back home." Kyla said with more than a little bit of malice in her voice.

That Kyla always…wait a minute what did she say?

"What did you say?" I asked wide-eyed, willing serving myself on a platter.

"I saw you both of you." Kyla glared with daggers slicing us up with ninja like precision.

I heard Spencer choke on her toast and locked eyes with her knowing then that this wasn't a dream and it comforted me a little…Sharing the hot seat with someone let me stress only a little bit, I mean this was Kyla we're talking about…eesh scary!

"What do you mean?" This time it was Spencer sacrificing herself to the gods.

"I saw you two kiss last night outside of my daughter's garden and I know that wasn't the only thing that went on out there." Kyla said, not looking up from her food.

Spencer and I volleyed accusatory looks back and forth until Kyla continued.

"That silence and your looks tells me everything, I didn't know what went on in the garden last night but after those looks you both just gave each other I have a pretty good idea and I'm going to tell you both like this…If you ever do anything like this again, not only will I tell Lacy and Leah, I'll have you both killed. If you think it's a fucking game, play with me and see how serious I am!!! I had that garden designed for my freaking daughter, MY DAUGHTER and it's tainted forever now because of the lowlife piece of nothing vermin that you two are. I sure hope it was worth it because if they ever get suspicious I will only be too happy to throw you worthless fucking bitches under the fucking bus…and Spencer you know I've hated you since I first time met you, you could be on fire and I wouldn't piss on you, so know that I'm not doing this for your sake it's all for Lacy and Leah…and Ashley you fucking disgust me right now I don't even fucking want you breathing the same air with me right now!"

And with that she took her breakfast bagel, juice and the baby monitor to her room leaving me and Spencer speechless and feeling lower than decayed dog shit.

"Well I feel horrible…" Spencer said hanging her head in shame.

"Here, here…I've never seen Kyla that upset before in my life and I've seen Kyla pretty pissed!" I had a tremble in my voice.

Little known secret Kyla and Leah are the only two people that can put the fear of the Gods in me and Kyla has me shaking in my boots right now…Not that I'm wearing boots but, well you get…I'm terrified.

"We got to make this shit right man, I can't have this on my conscience dude…it's not good karma." I confessed.

"What do you suppose we do run off and tell my wife and your fiancé? Spence, I haven't seen you in a long time but I gotta say maybe that European sun fried some of your brain cells."

She didn't find that funny at all…which was great because I wasn't trying to be. I paced around the kitchen getting lost in my own thoughts, when I realized that Spencer was no longer in the kitchen freaking out along side me. Needless to say I was fine with that for a split second until I remembered how Spencer had this sickening flair for being honest. It's not a bad thing but at the same time it's a little annoying because it forces you to be truthful as well. Which is something I'm working on but it's still scary…Don't judge me…I mean what would you do?

Wait don't answer that.

I all of a sudden felt flushed and my knees began to buckle, I took a step forward towards the massive island slid on the runner in the kitchen and introduced my back to the natural stone that my feet were previously planted on. I could've sworn I heard my skull crack.

"Leah!" I yelled…oh yelling hurts, why is it getting so dark in here?

"Holy Shit what was…ASHLEY! Baby, what did you do? Kyla call an ambulance… Honey, sweetheart open you're eyes I'm right here, okay…I'm right here."

"Leah…Leah…Is that…"

~Leah~

* * *

I've been back in Tallahassee now for about two weeks now and about four of those days have been spent tending to my wife in the hospital. How she managed to trip on a runner that was held in place by one of those non-slip rug pads, I will never understand…leave it to my wife.

She had given herself a severe concussion and on top of that she fractured several of her vertebrae because of how "her body weight was distributed at the time of impact" according to the EMT. She was doing okay for the moment, but she still had a bit of brain swelling and wasn't totally coherent.

When we got to the hospital, they ran the normal tests on her and found out Ashley had a mass on her spine that had to be removed or she would've been coma bound. Thank the Gods for freak accidents, because we would've never known about it.

I feel so bad for Kyla though, now she's rethinking taking out the expensive heated natural stone tile in the kitchen and replacing it with heated hardwood floors, because she feels like she could've killed Ashley or Lil in the future. You don't know how long it took me to convince her that she didn't kill her sister…That was a sad day folks let me tell you.

I heard someone enter the room, but just figured it was the nurse making her rounds.

"Leah, why don't you take a break and go down to the bistro and get you something to munch on, you've been in this room for about 6 hours straight. It's okay to take a break, Ashley wouldn't mind if you stepped out for a bit and it won't make you any less of a great wife." Kyla said as she lightly massaged my shoulders.

I reluctantly got up and headed out of the room, after kissing my resting wife on her lips.

"Thanks Kyla, I didn't even realized how late it was; I thought Lacy would've been back by now." I yawned while fixing my clothes that were slightly wrinkled from sitting in the same spot for a few hours.

"They had some thing's to work out I'm guessing they're starting wedding planning." Kyla offered as a plausible excuse.

"Oh yeah, how could I have forgotten about that, I know my sister and I know she's trying to get it planned and over with as soon as possible." I laughed, shook my head and exited.

I walked down the hallways passed nurses and doctors and patients and family members walking the hallways, I got down to the elevator and waited on the doors to open. I heard a nurse mention something about the maternity ward and asked her where it was located. She told me it was on the second floor which is perfect because the bistro was on the first I could take a quick pass and see the new babies and then head to the bistro.

Once on the doors opened the energy shifted from stale and cold to happy and full of life, maybe it had something to do with the pastel colored walls, the chipper nurses, and the laboring mothers walking the hallway. I found the viewing area and saw about 38(now 40 because a set of twins were just wheeled in) babies through the window and felt the urge to really have one.

It just seemed like the universe was working in my favor because everything just felt like it was coming to together…with the exception of Ashley who was trying to fall apart. I was beginning to feel like one of those crazy baby stealers when I kept getting asked which baby I was there for and giving a 'none just looking' response.

Not exactly the best comeback from a woman alone on the maternity floor… it was time to hit the bistro.

I made my way back to the elevator and when the doors opened, I hopped on and headed down towards the food. Once downstairs I ordered and paid for some baked chicken & rice pilaf, a Caesar salad and bottled of water and headed back upstairs.

I was right outside when I heard voices echoing from inside the room. I thought one was Ashley's so I didn't want to just burst in the room and scare her into a coma or anything so I decided to wait until I was half way done with my food to go inside. Luckily there was a comfy chair right outside.

Okay so yes it was partially because I knew that once inside she'd be in baby mode 'honey can you do this' or 'babe can you get me that'. So I'm a little selfish I've been here for six, no seven, hours now and I needed a break of sorts. I just figured I'd stay out here and listen to see if she needed me. But with Kyla in there I doubt she'd need me…God bless Kyla's heart, she just doesn't know what she does for me.

"So when are you going to tell her?" I heard a voice ask through the cracked door.

That definitely was not Kyla and certainly not Ashley. I sat up to see if I could make out the voice on the other side of the door.

"I'm going to tell her as soon as I feel well enough to handle that emotional conversation…I mean I just had emergency surgery for Christ's sake." That was definitely my Ashley.

"Ok I understand that, I told Lacy though, she was pretty upset but she forgave me, it was part of the reason we came in the first place. I mean not for us to sleep together, but to gain some closure you know."

Spencer? When did she get here? I'd only been gone for…oh I've been gone for an hour and a half. I guess a lot can happen in that time, it didn't even seem like it was that long. Damn maternity ward, its true babies are little time snatchers!

"You told her?! Is mad at me, I mean I did kind of cheat on her sister with her fiancé, I'd hate for her to hate me…and on top of that I want Leah and I to start a family, news like this could break everything I'm trying to build." Ashley sniffled…

_She's crying??? What the hell is going on in this room?_

"No she's not mad at you, she's disappointed, but she has faith this mess will be sorted out." Spencer noted.

"I didn't mean for it to get that out of hand Spencer, we never should have had sex."

_What the fuck?!_

"I agree it was totally careless of us. Granted you have more at stake than Lacy & I because you want to have a family with your wife and you cheated on her, knowing her issues with trust."

_Now she knows all of my business, Lacy I'm going to kill you!_

"You're not helping here Spencer and who told you about her trust issues, Lacy?! Leah's going to kill her" Ashley asked.

"Yeah well that's between the two of them. I want us to be friends Ash, although the sex was great, I think that chapter of our lives is over and we need to work on writing the next one, we're going to be sisters in law…"

"Okay Spence, saying shit like that sounds a little incestuous and wrong so let's refrain okay?" They shared a lighthearted laugh.

"Okay, well I better get going Kyla should be back soon and I know she doesn't want to see us here alone, not after the other night…I think she needs some time to cool off as well."

_The other night, it happened the other NIGHT?!?! _

_Kyla knew; she knew this whole time and didn't tell me…don't cry, don't cry, cont cry._

"Spencer, do you think she'll still want to be with me after I tell her? I don't want to lose her, Spence; she means everything to me and then some." She sniffled.

"If she truly loves you like I feel that she does, it'll be a long hard road for the two of you but you guys will be better than before when it's all said and done… of that I'm sure."

_I cannot sit out here anymore this is total bullshit._

"Leah!" Ashley said startled at my rapid entrance.

"Leah! Hey how are you?" Spencer offered.

"I'm fine I was outside eating and got an earful of information, I just need to speak with my wife right now and you need to leave." I snapped at Spencer, barely above a whisper.

"I understand I'll see you guys later… take care." Spencer said with her head hung and quietly exited the room.

I couldn't control the tears at this point and dropped to the chair beside my wife's bed and sobbed. I could feel her hand land softly on my head and slightly pulled away.

"Ashley, please tell me what I heard wasn't true?"

"Hey I'm back, Ashley you okay did you need anything…Oh my God you just told her didn't you?" Kyla said surveying my crying eyes and Ashley's pained facial expression.

"No, but you just did." Ashley stated, not coldly, just in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"I need to get out of here." I said calmly "Kyla would you mind staying here with her until I can come back?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." She said sweetly.

"Leah, I'm…I'm sorry. Can we talk about this?"

"Not now…I can't even look at you, because all I see is her face…ugh…Now I sound like I'm quoting movie lines… Great, I'm a fucking cliché now…" I laughed through soft sobs.

I got my keys and other belongings and walked towards the door.

"I love you Leah, I always will." Ashley said, those words used to warm up every inch of me and make my body tingle in ways even I can't sometimes imagine.

And now all I wanted to do was run from them, because in my mind she's not telling me that she loves me…she's telling her.

I can take a lot of things, but I'm not sure if I'm strong enough for this.

**

* * *

**

**So guys tell me your thoughts, do you have any:**

**Questions? **

**Comments??**

**Complaints???**

**Let me know...Reviews=LOVE!!!**

**~LR**


	14. Lesbian Sabbatical

**Hello, Hello, Hello...**

**It's been over a year I think since I last posted (try not to hold it against me). I've been working on some things and have finaly decided to pursue writing professionally so I'm going back to where I started. ! I'm going to see it through to the end. I've done some plot reorganization and created some more twists and turns I pray that the faithful few that have stuck it out with me are still hanging on. I haven't forgot about you and hope you haven't forgot about me.**

**I'm creating fansites on FB and Twitter I'll have those urls for you all later. Tell me what you think of this one. Without Further delay here's chapter 14!**

**~LR**

**

* * *

**

**~Leah~**

Lacy pick up the damn phone. I can't believe what had just transpired while I was preparing my mind for motherhood and a somewhat stable family life, my darling wife was busy trying to unravel it. And while I knew I could forgive I wasn't sure if I wanted to. Meanwhile my sister, my identical twin sister, someone who loves to tell me everything failed to mention the depths of information she possessed about this entire situation. I wasn't sure who I wanted to be mad at more, my cheating wife or my sneaky sister.

"_Hello."_

"Hey Lace, it's Leah." I mumbled.

"_Hey I've been waiting for your call, I just talked to Spence and she told me you were pretty upset_._" _

"Upset, can't even describe how I feel right now I feel…eviscerated. I can't even cry anymore…" I paused to turn down Kyla and Aiden's street. "Lacy why didn't you tell me, you knew the entire time who Spencer was and you never told me…I thought we were closer than that."

"_We are, but I figured that this situation was something better discussed with Ashley." _She said softly.

"You're right; I got to figure all of this out. I'm going away for a few days, I'm coming to get my things from Ky and Aiden's if you're still there please stay away from me, I'm going to be in and out."

"_Leah come on! Don't you think that's a bit harsh I didn't have anything to do with this? Don't blame me for their fuck up. I care about you I at least want to make sure you're okay, don't punish me too"_ She pleaded. _"Yeah, I could've told you but you have to understand why I didn't, please don't punish me, I'm sorry." _She whined.

"I'm not Lacy, but when I look at you I see me, when I see me I see Ashley." I swallowed hard, fighting back tears. "And when I see Ashley I see Spencer…and it should NOT be like that at all. Maybe you don't have that feeling when you look at your fiancé Lacy, but I sure as hell do if I even think about Ashley and I don't think I can take anymore of that vision for today, so just please do me a solid and keep your distance." I disconnected.

Upon walking in the house I could hear, the echoes of voices coming from the upstairs study. Aiden, Spencer and Lacy were arguing about what the U.S. government was really doing in Darfur and how it affected our economy. I quickly headed in the opposite direction and made it without being noticed to my room. I quickly packed all of my things and walked around the room making sure nothing was left. I glanced over at a picture from our wedding and like clockwork, the waterworks began. I exited as quickly and as quietly as I had come in. Not sure where I was going, but was damn sure I didn't want to be near anyone or anything for a while.

It's cold tonight.

I found myself back at the Otunga Ranch out in the county 30 minutes away from liars, 30 minutes away from cheaters, and a world away from my wife, taking a much needed lesbian sabbatical. It had been about two weeks since I had last seen anyone; I heard Kyla was doing well and that her post-partum was under control and becoming non-existent. Although she still hadn't told Aiden. Madison, Chris and Manny were fine and plans were underway to head over to the east coast, the city was still yet to be determined. Lacy and Spencer were doing okay and surprisingly, still planning their wedding.

Actually now that I think about it, it's not surprising. Spencer, from what Lacy told me, was actually up front about her feelings about Ashley and open with her about everything nothing was a secret for long with those two. I found myself being extremely jealous because if Ashley would've told me about how she truly felt about Spencer and everything that happened instead of being so secretive, things would be a lot simpler.

From what I had heard, Ashley was doing so much better, was back at Kyla's and beginning therapy with the best of the best of Tallahassee's physical therapist and asking about me everyday…

I was sitting on the wraparound porch of my lake front property, which happened to be the first piece of real-estate I purchased. I like to think of it as the State of Florida paying me my dues for chasing behind their concubines and courtesans, in heels no less, having to keep my mouth shut while single handedly running counties and cities while they get all the credit…Right? Well either way I have a house… little known fact about me.

I repositioned myself on my chaise and made sure my Snuggie ™…Yes I own a Snuggie™, what of it? Anyway I repositioned myself got comfortable in my spot and drifted off under the stars. I tried to dream of what life would be like without my wife's indiscretions and if we would even be together, if Spencer hadn't have fucked up. I let a tear fall, and felt a warm familiar hand catch and wipe it away.

"How long are you going to hide out here, uh?" wafted a soft West African accent.

"I figured you'd come out here, Mama you by yourself or did you bring her with you?" I questioned I knew it would only a matter of time before someone showed up unannounced. The members of my family are notorious for that.

Come to think of it these people have never really valued privacy; note to self…beef up security system.

"She's out in the car getting her things; she wasn't sure if she should come given your last encounter. Honey, I just came out here to check on you, Kyla was worried about you and I felt it best for you not to be _'totally alone_' as she put it, so I have arranged for an extended stay."

"What? Mama no! I just want to be by myself and take her back with you; I don't want to see her, right now."

Upon completion of those words I heard the soft cooing of a baby and whipped by head around so fast my ponytail abruptly met my face. When it finally settled back onto my back, I found Kyla standing in the doorway of my home, rocking her daughter.

"Kyla?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

She shifted her daughter in her arms and took a seat next to my mother.

"Well, I was worried about you and I didn't want you to be alone, every time we spoke on the phone you sounded more and more distant like you were beginning to drown yourself in misery so I called your mother." She smiled. "It's a shame you don't want to see me though, I went through so much trying to get here. I even drove to Georgia."

"You drove to Georgia? What you do that for?" I contested in disbelief, causing Lil to stir with the elevation of my voice.

"Leah, from what Kyla has told me, you have been a great friend to her. So let her be a great friend to you. I gave her directions here, and she made two wrong turns and was in Georgia so she called me and I went to get her."

"I'm sorry Ky, I thought you were my sister. I'm not sure if I'm ready to see her, with the degrees of separation and all… I can't believe you ended up in Georgia, well from here it's only 15 minutes away, it's not that farfetched but it is funny."

"That's totally understandable and yeah, my first time getting lost and I travel outside of the state completely." We all shared a laugh.

"Ladies it's getting late and cooler by the minute and that baby needs to be inside, along with the both of you, come inside I'll make you some thing to eat before I go.

"Dude, your mom's awesome!" Kyla whispered.

"I know right, she's the best." I smiled.

While Kyla walked ahead I stopped and gave my mother the biggest hug. No words were said, but she understood exactly what I was saying to her. We headed back inside and my mother began fixing some of her signature 'feel good' dishes.

**~Ashley~**

It felt like ages, since I had seen or heard from Leah. I didn't like not knowing where she was but I had to respect her decision of not wanting to see me. I mean, it's not everyday your wife cheats on your with her ex-fiancé and over the course of two days…virtually unheard of.

I was on bed rest, so I did what any jet setting pop star, confined to a small room did when they were told not to move…I wrote two albums worth of songs. Would my team think they were any good, that's debatable? The point is I did it. Over the course of my recovery, Kyla had been right by my side up until a week ago when she dropped the bomb that she was going to stay with Leah and make sure she was okay.

I tried calling Leah a million times she wouldn't pick up one single time. Occasionally, she'd send a text asking how my recovery was going and if I was eating and that's about it; nothing too deep, nothing about us and nothing about what happened between Spence and I. Lacy thought it best if she and Spencer head back to their place, but they came over every other day to check on me. Lacy forgave me after thoroughly cussing me out but she couldn't look me in the eye. I think it has everything to do with the fact that, I'm the reason her sister doesn't want to see her.

I honestly think that that bothers her more; it's something in the book of twins that makes them extra close to each other. I mean, I had uprooted Leah and brought her out to Los Angeles, and now she was back in her home town and again, because of me, she was gone. That had to be so hard for Lacy, I think the only reason she hadn't killed me for it was because, she'd probably never see her sister again after that, with the whole prison sentence and all…

My phone rang jarring me from my thoughts and stopping my breathing, Usher's there goes my baby was playing…her ringtone. I tried to regain my composure an answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Ash, It's me."_

I was instantly defeated at the sound of Kyla's voice.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"_Hey, I have someone here who wants to talk to you, say hey Auntie Ashley." _

I could hear, Leah gurgling in the phone and started to cry, I was never going to talk to my wife. It had been almost a month and I hadn't heard her voice, I didn't know if she was mad still, I didn't know how she was doing and I missed her more than I've missed anything ever in the history of everdom…Yes it's a word!

"Hey Leah, you being good for you momma? I've missed you so much, I'm sure you've grown since I last saw you." I asked through silent tears.

"_Yes she's being very good and she is a little bit bigger…Hi Ash." _

"…Leah, is this really you? I've had hallucinations of talking to you; I need to know if this is real." I cried. I'm a regular water head for my wife.

I could hear a soft giggled before she responded. _"Yes baby, it's me…how are you?"_

Holy Crap she called me baby, there's hope for us, yet! Get your wits about you Davies; you've got a long way to go.

"I'm fine physically not as sore as I used to be, your sister keeps stuffing me full of food… Leah, I've missed you so much and I've been worried sick, which is probably why your sister has been stuffing me."

"_Yeah, I told her to look after you. I need to get some things off of my chest, I don't want you to talk I want you to listen, though…Can you do that for me?" _she commanded.

"Yes ma'am."

"_Okay hold on."_ She said and all of the background noise went silent and once again I was alone.

Aiden, flew to Chicago this morning for some groundbreaking ceremony so, it was just me in the creepy huge-for-no-reason house. So when I heard the door open then close, I figured Lacy was coming by to stuff me full of food once again. I didn't hear any loud noises or anything, and Lacy was notoriously LOUD. That's when I immediately thought about the movie '_Paranormal Activity_' and damn near went on myself at the thought a ghost being in this huge-for-no-reason house, with me.

You can hide from people, you can't hide from a ghost… and if you could I missed that class in school. I looked at my phone and it flashed 'call ended' she hung up on me… I was alone for real and scaring the shit out of myself. My door opened slowly and I'll admit I was scared so I scrambled to cover my head with a blanket.

I felt the pressure from someone kneeling in the bed and wanted to scream, this is exactly what happened in '_Paranormal Activity_'. But then I smelled 'Rocker Blue' the fragrance I had designed especially for Leah, no one else in the world has it, it was my anniversary gift to her.

I could feel her tugging on the sheets and I reluctantly let them go, ghosts are sneaky that way and can trick you with scents, too. But I was relieved when I looked into her beautiful grays and found my wife starring lovingly into my eyes.

"Hey you." She said lightly stroking my hair "…We have a lot to talk about Ash." She exhaled.

I sat up slowly and cradled my knees (a new comfy position I recently discovered) and ran my fingers through my wild mane.

"Yeah." I exhaled. "I know…I'm glad you're here." I admitted.

She looked down at her freshly manicured nails, which I know she did herself. She always does her nails as a form of therapy…she's pretty damn good at it, too. Even though I could see the signs of distress and confusion in her face, she was more beautiful in that moment than she was in any of my pictures or memories.

"I'm glad I'm here to Ashley." She looked me in the eye as a tear fell down her face. "I'm glad I'm here too."

I swear by the Gods, all of them from the Guitar Gods to heavenly Gods and whoever else, whatever it takes I'm going to make this right. If it means I never see Spencer again, so be it. I hated seeing my wife cry and if I had to move heaven and Earth to stop her tears from falling, I was going to do it.

I HAVE TO MAKE THIS RIGHT!

**~Kyla~**

I had just dropped Leah off at my house and I was going to the Fresh market to pick up a few things to snack on, since Aiden raided my junk food stash before he left for Chicago. Speaking of my husband I haven't talked to him all day I wondered, what the hold up was because he was usually pretty punctual about his calling me. I pulled into the parking lot and pulled out my cell phone, to check in with my husband, while little Leah slept peacefully.

"_Hello?"_ said an unfamiliar voice.

Probably his new assistant, his last one quit to marry some rich guy. Hell I wouldn't blame her… TI said _'It ain't trickin' if you got it'_.

"Umm, Hi is Aiden around? Can you let him know Kyla's on the line for him, please?" I asked with a grunt as I lifted Leah's car seat from the Denali.

Yes that's right my car finally made on the east coast. By the way, do you know how expensive it is to ship a car somewhere? Sheesh, I'm so glad I married a rich man; to have to continuously pay for things like that I'd be tapped out in a year.

"_I'm sorry Kyla, Aiden can't come to the phone right now, he's umm… tied up in a meeting. He wants to know if he can call you after he gets out." _She finished.

"Thank you so much, I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" I inquired politely

"_Lisa."_ She replied coldly.

"Lisa, yes thank you so much, just make sure he gets that message for me and you have a good day." I said picking out a delicious looking mango.

"_You do the same…Bitch."_

We disconnected.

I continued browsing the store until Lisa's last words clicked in my head and I stopped dead in my tracks accidentally jolting my daughter in the process. Is it my imagination or did this stranger I do not know… this new assistant I'm assuming, just call me a bitch? What the hell is going on?

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'll also be posting the first chapter of my next fanfic soon, It's more racy and definitely rated MA but it's still pretty good thus far :) Who's along for the ride?  
**


End file.
